Bittersweet
by sydthekidhollis
Summary: What would happen if Katniss and Peeta didn't get reaped... but their best friends did?
1. PreReaping

**New Hunger Games story! Hope you love it! All characters belong to Suzanne Collins!**

Peeta's POV

Well today is my 5th reaping. It's just like any other day really. To start with anyway. I put on my normal clothes and eat some stale bread. I slip on my apron and start to frost a two layer white cake. I frost the woods which reminds me of this girl I've had a crush on forever. Katniss Everdeen. She's always in the woods hunting with that Gale Hawthorne guy. I think he's too old for her. I've liked her ever since the first day of school. Her singing is so beautiful, that the birds fall silent to listen. I really hope she doesn't get picked today. Her name is in there 20 times, because she's signed up for Tessarae. Just like my best friend, Delly Cartwright. It's highly unlikely I get picked today, my name's only in there 5 times.

Katniss' POV

Today is just another reaping. The same old Effie Trinket will walk up to the same old reaping ball and pick two kids. Plain and simple. But this year, my name is in there 20 times. And Prim is in there once. She has nothing to worry about but I might. Might as well go hunting. That's the only time I can be myself. The one time I can roam free in the woods with my best friend Gale Hawthorne. Here he is now.

"Hey Gale." I say.

"Hey Catnip." He replies. "Happy Hunger Games." He says plainly and tosses me a roll.

"Oh my gosh is this real?" I ask him.

The roll reminds me of something… or someone. I push the thought aside and continue the conversation.

"Yep." He says. "Fresh from the bakery this morning."

Then I remember. The time when I truly felt hopeless. Father just died and I didn't know how I would supply food for my family. Then the answer came. Peeta Mellark. He threw a loaf of bread at me for no reason. Or a reason I don't know. The bread was like a dandelion in the spring. A sign of hope that life would go on. Suddenly, I hope he doesn't get reaped either. But, he isn't signed up for Tessarae. Not with that bakery.

"Gale." I say. "How many times is your name in today?"

"42." He responds.

There's a long pause. He breaks the silence.

"May the odds…"

"Be ever in your favor!" I finish.

"Time to go get ready." Gale says. "Wear something nice."

"Oh stop." I say teasingly.

On my way back home, I run into Madge Undersee.

"I wish you best of luck Katniss." Madge says.

"And same to you." I say back.

I know Madge won't get picked either. She's the Mayor's Daughter so she doesn't need Tessarae. Me and Madge have never been anything but "acquaintances." Sometimes we'll sit by each other at lunch. Something catches my eye on her dress. A gold pin of some sort. She sees me looking at it.

"It's a Mockingjay Pin, Katniss." She says.

"That's really pretty." I say.

"Here, keep it. You need it more than I do." She says. "See you at the reaping!"

What does she mean I need it more than she does? It's just a pin. Pointless really. Maybe she gave it to me as a token of luck. That must be it.

Peeta's POV

The reaping is in about an hour. I put on a dress shirt and dress pants. Then I slick my hair back. Then I just sit on the steps of the bakery wait for an hour to pass.

"Peeta!" My mother screams at me.

"What?" I question.

"Come in here and finish frosting this cake!" She replies.

"I'll be right in." I say with a sigh.

I'm about to go back in the bakery when Delly walks up.

"Hi Peeta!" She says in that happy tone she always has.

She's wearing a pretty yellow dress that comes just above her knees.

"You look pretty." I say with lack of other words.

"Well thanks!" She says. "You look very handsome!"

"Peeta! Now!" My mother demands.

"Just a minute!" I yell back. "Are you nervous Delly?"

"Just a little. My name is in there like 20 times." She replies.

"You make me feel guilty my name is in there only 5." I say.

"Oh Peeta." She says with a laugh. "That isn't your fault."

She turns toward the street. "See you later!"

"I sure hope so." I mutter.

I stroll back in the bakery and put my apron on. I look pretty silly with fancy clothes and an apron. I decide to finish the cake to pass time. I finish making trees with little Mockingjay's in them. I add two people. One looks like Katniss, and one looks like me. I sigh. I have no chance with her. Just like my father had no chance with her mom. I put music notes coming out of the Mockingjay's mouths. I add our mouths to look like were talking to each other. This is my dream cake. What I wish would really happen.

"Son!" My dad calls. "Time to go!"

I frantically look for a place to stash the cake. I end up just stuffing it in a cupboard. No matter what happens, I will give Katniss this cake today.

**Cliffhanger! Please review and do poll!**


	2. The Reaping

**This took FOREVER to type from my rough draft! Please enjoy it!**

Katniss' POV

5 minutes until the reaping starts. Prim and I are walking to the square right now. I'm wearing a light blue dress and Prim wears a white shirt and flower skirt. I look to my left and see Peeta with his father. I hesitate to say something or not.

"Good luck Peeta!" I manage and walk a little faster.

"Who was that?" Prim asks.

"Oh nobody really. Just an old friend from school." I say.

"Really? I don't recognize him. He seems nice." Prim says.

"Yeah." I say.

Even though I have no clue how Peeta acts. He has a pretty big group of friends at school and barely notices me. Except for that day with the bread...

Peeta's POV

She talked to me! She actually said something! The closest we've ever gotten was when I threw her that bread. And that was nothing. She even knew my name!

"So? Katniss Everdeen huh Peeta?" My dad asks on the way to the square.

He must've seen me staring at her.

"Who? That girl? No." I lie.

"You know son, I liked her mother, but then…" He says.

"I know dad you told me the story a million times." I cut him off.

I speed up and join the other 16-year-old boys. Delly flashes me a smile from the right assuring me everything would be okay.

Katniss' POV

"Prim it's okay." I see tears well in her face. "Everything will be okay. I promise."

Prim joins the other 12-year-old girls. What a stupid thing to promise. If I get picked, it won't be okay, but that's still not very likely. Effie Trinket appears with her big wig and overloaded with makeup as usual.

"Welcome, welcome! Happy 74th Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

The capitol accent is so strange. I kind of laugh to myself from this morning when Gale and I said that very line.

"As usual, girls first!" She says cheerfully.

This is the moment that will change someone's life. It could me mine. Either they win and get fame and fortune, or die. I clench my heart where I put the Mockingjay Pin.

"Delly Cartwright!" Effie says.

I give a sigh of relief. Poor Delly. Sweet little Delly who always looks at the Brightside of everything. She has tears in her eyes. She looks at Peeta and then… Peeta! She's Peeta's best friend! I completely forgot! I look at Peeta who is holding his tears back. It must be terrible to have your best friend get reaped.

Peeta's POV

"Come on dear." Effie says.

This can't be happening. Why did it have to be Delly? Anyone but her! I try hard to keep my tears back. She approaches the top of the steps very slowly. She shoots me a sad look then just stands up there on the stage.

"Now, for the boys." Effie says. "This years boy tribute is… Gale Hawthorne!"

Oh no. That's Katniss' best friend. I guess were both having a pretty bad day. Gale just walks up to the stage. No tears, no mental breakdowns, nothing. What a brave guy. Katniss just covers her face. Probably from tears.

"Shake hands!" Effie says.

Delly and Gale continue into the Justice Building. This is my chance. Cheering up Katniss is just what she needs. And just what I need too.

Katniss' POV

I can't believe what just happened. Gale. Gone forever. The thought makes me want to collapse right here and just die right now.

Peeta's POV

Alright. Here I go. I'm gonna talk to her. I start with a pat on her back. Just as I'm about to say something, she wraps her arms around me with her eyes squeezed shut. So, I hug her back.

Katniss' POV

I haven't had a hug like this since… my father was alive. My mother must understand the pain I'm going through. She sure has gotten bigger. And taller… I open my eyes and realize it's not my mother! It's Peeta! He just lost his best friend too. Do I let go or hold on? It's a stretch, but I just squeeze tighter. He supports me from falling over or having a heart attack. I'm still in shock.

Peeta's POV

This hug is bittersweet. We both lose our best friends, and now the best moment of my life. Now, I just got to say something. This hug can't last forever.

"Should we visit them?" I ask.

Katniss lets go of me and wipes her tears with her hands. I can see Gale watching us from the window.

"Yes." She says.

Katniss' POV

I look into Peeta's sad blue eyes. I see Gale watching us from the window. He probably has no idea who Peeta even is. I start to feel weak again, so I just hold Peeta's hand.

"I got you." He tells me.

What a nice guy. I always thought he was stuck up or something. He always ignores me at school. He must understand how I feel. First we walk into Delly's Room.

"You have 3 minutes." A Peacekeeper tells us.

The sight of Peeta puts a wide smile on Delly's Face. She throws herself into his arms.

"Peeta!" She screams.

"Delly!" He says back. "Oh my God Delly… I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Peeta holds back his tears in front of Delly. He has to stay strong for her. Delly pushes Peeta away and looks to me in the doorway.

"Katniss?" She says sniffling.

She puts her hands on my shoulders.

"No matter what happens, please take care of Peeta for me." She whispers.

Delly is such a sweet girl. She always looks at the good side of all people. Accepts them the way they are. Even me.

"I planned to do that anyway." I whisper back.

I really didn't plan to do this, but I can't refuse to Delly.

"Good." She whispers.

"We'll always be best friends." Peeta says and gives Delly one last hug.

"Time's up." A Peacekeeper says.

Peeta's POV

Now, I have to grab Katniss' hand for my support. She's not shaking anymore, but I am. That was probably my last time to see Delly. I know she can't win. She's too sweet to kill anyone.

Katniss' POV

Poor Peeta. He's shaking like a leaf. I know what he's thinking… Delly has no chance. He's probably right. I want to do anything to make him feel better. At least Gale has a pretty good chance of winning. As long as he doesn't have any allies. That will slow him down.

Gale's POV

Katniss finally walks in the room to see me. She's not having the breakdown I thought she would have. Instead she has a determined look on her face.

"Gale, help Delly survive." She whispers.

Why on Earth would she want that? Then I see that blonde kid that was hugging her in the corner.

Peeta's POV

"Who is that?" Gale directs toward me.

"Gale, this is Delly's best friend, Peeta." Katniss says.

Gale's POV

Now I understand. She likes this Peeta kid and rather have me die than his best friend.

"Katniss, let's talk." I tell her. "So… you like this kid?"

"Well… no. He's the bakers son. Gale he's just a nice guy there's nothing between us. We just became friends. Just please help her survive. Delly has no chance. Once you talk to her you'll know why. She's too nice." She says.

I let out a sigh and walk over to Peeta.

"Look bread boy. I'll help Delly survive." I whisper. "But only on one condition. Keep Katniss safe. Got it?"

He nods.

Peeta's POV

"Try to win Gale." Katniss says.

"I won't let you down." He replies.

Before we leave, he slips Katniss a kiss on the cheek. Jealousy rushes over me. I have to like Gale though; he's trying to keep Delly alive. White Peacekeepers escort us to the door.

Katniss' POV

So much is happening today. Gale's gone and I have a new friend. Maybe eventually a new best friend. Peeta. He's just so sweet and, with us in the same situation, we understand each other. It feels like he's the only one I can run to now. Then the fact sinks in my brain. Gale can't win. Not with sweet old Delly following him around. I just collapse on the Justice Building steps and cry. I'm not sure if Peeta's still here, or if he went home. Then I feel those hands again. He lifts and me up and starts to walk with me. I close my eyes and just let him take me to… I don't know where he's taking me. I honestly don't care. He escorts me into a warm place. I open my eyes and see were in the bakery.

"Sit here." He says.

After that, he just disappears into another room.

Peeta's POV

Now is my chance to give Katniss the cake. I really hope she likes it. I remove the cake from the cupboard and put it in Katniss' hands.

**Does Katniss like it? Review and do poll for update!**


	3. The Cake

**Woah. I just noticed this chapter is really short. Oh well! Please read anyway!**

Katniss' POV

"I frosted it this morning before the Reaping." Says Peeta.

"Peeta it's…"

I really don't know what to think about it. The cake is beautiful really. It shows the trees, singing Mockingjays and what's this? There's me… and Peeta. What if… he likes me? What if this cake shows what he wants? Me and him talking in the woods. What if… this is what I want? I feel a deep longing to do just what the cake shows. What am I thinking? I have a best friend. He has a best friend. But in 2 weeks they'll probably be dead… I decide I like this cake. It gives me a comforting feeling. Like a dandelion in the spring.

"Peeta… I love it!" I say.

Peeta's POV 

"Really?" I ask.

I can't believe she likes it! For once in my life I've done something right. Not something like saying please and thank you, but actually did something to make someone happy.

"Yes!" She says. "When should we eat it?"

We. She wants to eat the cake with me. This is the best day of my life. Well, besides Delly getting reaped. Once again, the moment is Bittersweet.

Katniss' POV 

"Won't your sister Prim want to see it?" He asks.

"How do you know about Prim?" I ask.

He blushes.

"Well for the last 11 years I would watch you walk home every day." He says.

After this comment, I'm speechless. He does like me. He doesn't want to be friends, or hunting buddies, he wants more than that. I conclude it's time to go home.

Peeta's POV

I messed up. I can tell by the look on her face.

"Thank you Peeta." She says.

Then she gets up quietly, and exits the bakery.

Katniss' POV

I have no idea what I just did. I stare down at the cake as I walk home. A boy basically tells me he loves me and I love the room. What is wrong with me? I've never been so confused in my life. Gale's never done anything like this. He did give me that kiss on the cheek earlier… but that was nothing. What on Earth am I thinking? At the beginning of the day, Peeta and I are barely even friends. But now, he hugs me, holds my hand, picks me up when I collapse, makes me a cake and tells me… he watches me walk home. And I can never stop owing him for that bread. Maybe, he has no choice but to watch me walk home. That must be it. I walk by the bakery every day, and there are those huge windows. Peeta always frosts cakes up front to show people how pretty he can make them. Now I feel bad. Do I go back to the bakery to apologize or just continue home? I decide I need to go back to the bakery.

Peeta's POV 

A Bittersweet day turned into just a bitter one. I lose my best friend, and Katniss probably doesn't like me. I have to do something to get her off my mind. So, I just make chocolate chip cookies. Even the cookies remind me of Katniss. They have Bittersweet chocolate chips.

Katniss' POV

I'm almost back to the bakery. I'm still wearing my reaping clothes I notice. Oh well. Peeta probably still has his on too. Then I hear something coming from the bakery. Screaming.

"Where's the cake?" A voice demands.

Then in horror I hear someone answer back.

"I don't know!"

And then more screams. Those screams belong to Peeta.

**Ohhhh danggggg! What's gonna happen next! Review and do poll for another update!**


	4. A Dream Comes True

**I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get this chapter up today! There was a big power outage in area! So glad that the power came back on! By the way guys, please help me with a better chapter title. I don't like this chapter title. :)**

Katniss' POV

I have to do something. Fast. I feel like this is all my fault. If I didn't go, this wouldn't have happened. Bringing my cake in the bakery would be the worst thing to do. I see Greasy Sae walk by.

"Greasy Sae!" I say. "Hold on to this for me!"

"No problem." She says.

I barge in the bakery and grab Peeta's hand. There's only one place I can take him. The woods. I run as fast as I can while holding his hand.

"Come on Peeta!" I say.

We both go through the break in the fence. I notice his hand feels really raw… Our run slows to a walk and I finally tell him

"Sit here with me."

He obeys. I can tell he's tired from running. I wish I had some water for him. But that's back in my game bag. I look at his white dress shirt and see it's stained with blood. He finally says something after his breathing calms down.

"Katniss… thank you."

"I couldn't stand to hear you scream." I say.

"Why'd you do it Katniss?" He asks.

"Do what? Save you?" I ask.

"No. Come back." He says.

"Because Peeta. I never should've left in the first place." I say.

"Why did you go?" Peeta asks.

I bite my lip. How will I answer this one? I don't even know why I left.

"Never mind that Peeta." I say. "What did your mother do to you?"

Then he shows me the damage. His hands… Burned so badly that I can actually see the bones where his knuckles are. They look pretty infected too… Now I know why he was screaming so loud.

"Oh my God Peeta…" I say.

I can imagine how it feels. Singeing with pain.

"It's bad." He says. "When she found the cake missing, she just put my hands in the oven."

Peeta's POV

My hands hurt so badly. The pain is just unbearable. This isn't like when I take a bread pan out without oven mitts, this is like one-hundred times worse. I'm trying so hard not to cry in front of Katniss. That would be a huge embarrassment. I'm glad she didn't hear me whimper on the way here.

"We have to get you home." She says.

"That won't do any good… my mother will just…" I say.

"No Peeta. We'll go to my house." She says. "My Mother and Prim will fix your hands until their brand new."

Then I notice something. Were doing exactly what the cake shows… sort of. Besides my hands being burnt, then yes, my dream came true.

Katniss' POV

It takes us pretty long to get home. Peeta can't run very fast. I think he got sick or something from his hands getting infected. When we get home I call my mother.

"Mother!" I call out.

I grab Peeta's wrists and hold them out to her. She examines them carefully and then starts to gather supplies. Prim enters the room with a small glass bottle. Sleep syrup.

"What's his name?" Prim asks.

"Peeta." I reply.

"He's the boy you said…" She starts.

"I know Prim." I say.

Prim turns to Peeta with the sleep syrup.

"Here Peeta. Lie down on the kitchen table and have some of this. This will make you sleep." She tells Peeta.

"Prim, wait!" I protest. "Let's put him in my bed instead!"

Peeta gets up and follows me to my bedroom. His face looks pretty pale.

"Lay here." I say.

He's still wearing that blood-stained white shirt. I run to my Mother's Bedroom and look for some of my Father's old clothes. I find a soft dark blue one and go back in my room. Prim and My Mother wait outside my bedroom.

"Give us 5 minutes." I tell them.

I close the door and see Peeta sitting on my bed.

"Here Peeta." I throw him the shirt. "Put this on."

But he can't. He struggles to even undo the buttons on his dress shirt. I make myself help him. I take the Reaping shirt off and slip the blue one over his head. Now he's wearing his dress pants which don't look dirty. I decide to leave those on him.

"Katniss." He says in a sick voice. "Sing me a song."

With him looking so helpless, I can't refuse. So, I sing.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."_

Prim walks in and makes Peeta drink the whole bottle.

"That will make you sleep till midnight or so." She says.

"Don't go." Peeta says as he falls asleep.

"I won't." I say and kiss him on the forehead.

**What's gonna happen? Review and do poll for more chapters!**


	5. Don't Go

**Chapter 5 finally up!**

Katniss' POV

Peeta smiles and drifts off into a deep sleep. That's when my mother gets to work. First she just looks at his hands.

"They're really infected." She tells me.

Then she puts salve on Peeta's hands. In some places, like his knuckles, she has to stitch them up. After, she takes bandages and wraps them up until you can't even see his fingers anymore. Normally, I leave when my mother works, but I did promise Peeta to stay here. Next my mother sticks a thermometer in Peeta's mouth. After 3 minutes she takes it out and frowns.

"What's wrong?" I ask quickly.

"The infection gave him a fever of 100 degrees." She tells me.

"What will we do with him?" I ask.

"Take him home and..." My mother starts.

"No!" I object. "She'll just torture him more!" I say.

"Who will Katniss?" She asks.

"His mother." I respond.

They're a long silence between us.

"Then I guess he'll have to stay here until he's better." She says.

Prim enters my room with a smile on her face as usual.

"Why don't we get him some clothes?" She suggests.

"Good idea little duck." I say.

5:00. I'm sure Peeta won't mind me making a quick trip to the Hob. So I walk there with 2 squirrels and a rabbit. I find a little stand that sells clothes. I trade the woman a rabbit and a squirrel for some sweatpants and a black tee-shirt. Now I have to find Greasy Sae to get my cake back. I find her and shout her name.

"Greasy Sae!" I say.

"Oh Katniss!" She says. "Here. Take your cake back."

"Thanks. Here's a squirrel for your troubles." I tell her.

When I come home I give my mother the clothes and show Prim the cake.

"Woah!" She says. "Where'd you get this?"

"Peeta gave it to me." I say. "Now I'll be right back Prim. I have to go hunting for dinner."

So I change into my hunting clothes and set out for the forest. I pick up my bow and sheath from under a log. I just sit on the ground and think for a second. Gale is gone... Delly is gone... Peeta is sick... So now it's just myself. I quickly just shoot a rabbit and go on home. I cook one in a rabbit stew. Mother eats quickly then returns to Peeta. When Prim and I are done we just sit and talk.

"What a nice boy." Prim says. "How'd he hurt his hands?"

I really don't want to tell Prim his mother burnt his hands, so I try to make something up.

"Well Prim... he... uhhhh..." I'm terrible at lying.

"Tell me the truth Katniss." She looks up at me with those big eyes.

"His mother burnt him." I say.

Prim nods and gives me a sad smile.

"Time for bed." I tell her.

"Where will we sleep?" She asks.

"You sleep with mother and I'll sleep with Peeta." I say.

When I walk in my bedroom my mothers still there. She just gives me a nod and leaves. I put my pajamas on and crawl in next to Peeta. I think how Gale is on the train on his way to the Capitol. Poor guy has to deal with Effie and Haymitch. I finally drift off to sleep. Then I have a terrible nightmare. My mother sticks my hands in flames while Peeta's does the same. I want to save him and myself, but I can't. I can't wake up either. Then someone shakes me awake.

"Katniss. Katniss." Peeta whispers.

I open my eyes.

"You were screaming. Are you okay?" He whispers.

"Just a nightmare." I say.

When I tell him this he puts his arms around me. Protecting me from all nightmares. I don't want him to leave.

"Don't go." I say.

"I won't." He whispers.

**Please review and do poll for another update!**


	6. The Tribute Parade

**Enjoy!**

Peeta's POV

I wake up in a haze and find Katniss in my arms. I'm wearing brand new clothes. My hands feel immensely better but the rest of my feels out of place. My stomach is churning and my head feels like I've spun around 100 times. I can't seem to open my eyes all the way and my nose is all stuffed up. I try to get out of bed, but that was just a waste of energy. It makes me too dizzy to even sit up straight. Katniss wakes up and turns to me.

"Peeta." She says.

She feels my forehead. She frowns then walks out to the kitchen.

Katniss' POV

He feels so hot. Just like when I kissed his forehead yesterday, but even hotter. I grab the thermometer and a cold washcloth. I put the washcloth on his head and stick the thermometer in his mouth. 102 degrees. He seems to ignore me and says something out of the ordinary.

"When you sang to me yesterday, the birds outside the window stopped singing." He says.

"No they didn't." I say.

I didn't listen for the birds. So they could've stopped singing without me knowing.

"Oh yes they did." He says. "Every single one."

I change the subject.

"I got the cake back." I say. "Maybe we can go in the woods sometime again. And this time actually do something."

"Today?" He asks hopefully.

"No Peeta." I say. "You have a temperature of 102 degrees."

Peeta's POV

Well that explains why I feel so sick.

"How did that happen?" I ask.

"Your hands got infected." She says. "Today you'll have to come watch the tribute parade in the kitchen though. I wonder what Delly and Gale will look like."

Both she and I know what they'll look like. Coal miners. Each year in the tribute parade you have to wear a costume that represents your district. District 12 always ends up as coal miners. Poor Delly has to dress up in that.

"They'll probably look like coal miners." I say.

Katniss' POV

"I wish I could tell Delly something." Peeta says.

"What would you tell her?" I ask.

"That she doesn't need to worry about me anymore. I have someone to take care of me." He says.

I feel my cheeks get hot. I know that person is me. I'm not good in these kinds of situations.

"I have to take care of you, Peeta." I say.

Actually, I do. I promised Delly I would. But that was a secret I can't tell Peeta. Delly knows I'll be taking care of Peeta. So in a way, Peeta's wish came true. He just doesn't know that. The truth is though; I want to take care of him. In 2 weeks he might be my only friend.

"You must be hungry." I say.

"No Katniss. The thought of food makes me want to throw up." He says.

"Well you have to eat if you want to get better." I say.

I go into the kitchen and look for food. All I find is the cake. Cake can't be good for a sick person, though. Peeta needs something nutritious. The only option is to go hunting.

"I'll be back soon." I tell Peeta.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Hunting." I say. "I'll be back."

Without any more discussion, I get up and go. I throw on my hunter's jacket and snatch my game bag. I run out the door. When I find the break in the fence I climb under it. By routine I grab my bow and arrow from under a log. I go back to the spot Gale and I always met. There's no Gale here. I feel weak and collapse on the ground. I sit there for a second and feel hot tears run down my cheeks. Gale and I will never hunt together here again. I look up and see something familiar, exciting and extremely sad at the same time. I see about 8 of Gale's traps hanging with dead game. The last 8 traps Gale ever set. This makes me about burst into tears. He's not even gone yet and I'm already crying. I see tons of wild turkeys scurrying around. I don't even bother trying to shoot them. Being alone here in the woods is doing no good. I NEED to get food though. Not any of these 8 traps. That would cause even more tears. I stalk the 3 wild turkeys and kill all 3. They're pretty small turkeys, but they'll make nice soup. Then I see a prize possession. Carrots. I pull them up by the half dozens. I gather about 30 and put them in my game bag. 3 turkeys and 30 carrots. Then there are those traps I have to gather eventually… Today will not be that day. Just when I think I'm feeling better, I see a tree. Not just any tree, our tree. Me and Gale's. Where we used to meet every day. In the tree in engraved _G+K Hunting Partners. _Something we carved in the tree when we first met years ago. More tears stream down my face.

"Gale!" I scream.

No answer of course. I take off out of the woods and back to my house. I drop the game bag and throw off my hunting jacket.

Peeta's POV

Katniss runs into the room and collapses on the floor. She hysterically sobs. What could've gone wrong? It takes a lot of effort, but I get down on my knees and hug her from behind. She turns around and hugs back.

"Shhh. Katniss it's okay." I say. "What happened?"

"I… was in the woods…" She says between sobs. "And Gale… he wasn't there."

I wipe her tears and look into her wet gray eyes. I can imagine how this feels for her.

"You'll be okay Katniss. I promise." I tell her.

She looks up at me with puffy eyes.

"You should be in bed Peeta." She says.

"By the way…" I say. "Your mother and Prim said they'd be back at 3. They're at the hob."

"If you need me I'll be in the kitchen." She tells me.

I sit in bed for about a half hour. I wonder if my parents have even noticed I was gone. My brother's probably didn't notice either. Katniss walks in with a bowl and spoon. I look up at her.

"What wrong Peeta?" She asks me.

"Have my parents asked about me?" I ask.

"Not that I know of." She says.

I'm not surprised.

"Here Peeta. Eat this." She says.

She sets the bowl and spoon on my lap.

"I can't really pick up the…" I start.

So she just feeds me. Only two bites in and I'm done.

"No more." I say. "I'm not hungry."

She sets the soup bowl down. Her mother and sister walk in.

Prim shows me a loaf of bread.

"Your father says to feel better." She tells me.

"Well that was nice of him." Katniss says. "Let's go in the kitchen to watch the parade."

Mrs. Everdeen and Prim disappear into the kitchen. I try and get up but immediately fall back into bed.

"It's no use Katniss." I say. "I'm too dizzy."

She grabs my hands and helps me up.

"I'll help you." She says.

We sit down in her kitchen and the TV flicks on. The capitol anthem plays and Caesar Flickerman talks.

"Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games tribute parade!" He says as the carriages file out. "Just look at these costumes! How marvelous! And what's this?" He directs towards the last carriage.

And there they are. Delly and Gale. They're not coal miners, but they're in black costumes that seem to be on fire! They hold their hands up together in the air. The crowd goes wild and throws roses and things at them.

"I love that!" Caesar says. "Thanks for watching this year's tribute parade! Tune in tomorrow for the interviews!"

Not that we have a choice. We have to tune in. The TV goes black. Katniss gives me a look and just says

"Wow. That was… really unexpected."

"Yeah." I say. "I'm really tired now Katniss."

She guides me back in bed and she lies down on the floor with a blanket on top of her.

"Don't want to catch sick." She says.

I finally drift off to sleep when I hear screaming again. I kneel down on the floor then shake Katniss awake.

"Katniss it's okay. Just a nightmare." I assure her.

"Peeta." She says. I notice she's crying. "Stay down here with me."

I shakily grab a pillow and put it on the floor for me. I wrap my arms around a quivering Katniss.

"I wish I could tell Gale something." She says.

"What would you tell him?" I ask.

"That he doesn't need to worry about me. I have someone to keep my nightmares away and make sure I'm safe…" She says.

"And I'll always be here." I tell her.

Then I lean in and kiss her full on the lips. It's a huge stretch, but it should make us both feel better.

"Peeta..." She starts.

"There's no way I'll ever let you go." I tell her.

**Please review and do poll! Thanks for giving me the most reviews I've ever had!**


	7. You're getting better

Katniss' POV

"There's no way I'll ever let you go." Peeta tells me.

Then he holds me tighter. That was... I don't know. That was my first kiss. It calmed me down like nothing ever has before. But Peeta... he's just my friend. We met 2 days ago. I feel mad at him but I also wish he'd kiss me again. What am I thinking? Just some kid I barely know kisses me and I like it? What is my problem? I'm crazy. This nightmare was even worse though. The capitol forced me to kill Gale and Peeta, or else they'd kill Prim. It was terrible. Waking up finding Peeta kissing me helped me so much I want another. I turn to Peeta seeing he's still awake.

"Let's keep this a secret." I say.

The look on my face must be mad because of what Peeta says next.

"Katniss I didn't mean to... I thought..." He sputters out sentence fragments.

"Shhhh." I hush him. "You did the right thing."

Even though I'm not sure he did. Peeta pulls the covers over us and I quickly fall asleep.

Peeta's POV

I wake up on the floor with a bad headache. That's about it though. My stomach feels normal. My hands sting a little and I'm still dizzy. I sit up and find Katniss still sleeping. Dizziness makes me fall back on my pillow. I don't remember much of yesterday. Then something -or a dream- pops in my head from last night. Me. Kissing Katniss. Her saying to keep it a secret. I don't know if it was real or if it was a dream.

"Katniss." I say.

I shake her awake. She smiles with sleepy eyes.

"What happened in the middle of the night last night?" I ask.

"Well Peeta..." She says. "I had a bad nightmare. You woke me up. You climbed on the floor then we..."

"Kissed?" I ask.

She bites her lip and nods. There's an awkward silence. She grab the thermometer from the dresser. She puts it in my mouth.

"Do you feel better?" She asks.

I nod and give her a thumbs up. She takes the thermometer out then says

"99 degrees. You're getting better. Why don't we try that bread?"

I try to get up but I fail. I'm just too dizzy. She gives me a questioning look.

"I'm still too dizzy. That's all." I say.

She helps me into her bed and leaves the room. She comes back with a slice of bread. Finally I'm hungry. I demolish the whole thing.

"Someone's hungry." She says.

She leaves and comes back with more bread and a cup of soup. She sets it on my lap.

"Katniss... I can't really pick up the..." I say embarrassed.

She picks up the spoon and feeds me all the soup.

"You didn't have to do that." I say.

"You fed me that one time." She says.

Oh yeah. When I threw her that bread.

"Yeah but that was nothing." I say.

"It sure was something to me Peeta. Without that bread... well I probably wouldn't be here today." She says.

"I shouldn't have threw you that bread." I say.

Obviously she takes this the wrong way. She frowns and turns away.

"I should've went out and gave it to you." I say.

She smiles.

Katniss' POV

"You did the right thing Peeta." I tell him with a smile.

The rest of the day, we just sit and talk. We really don't know that much about each other.

"So what's owning a bakery like?" I ask.

He hesitates.

"It's... nice." He says.

"I bet you get to eat a lot of good stuff." I say.

"Actually, no. Our customers do. My diet consists of stale bread. Oh, and your squirrels." He says.

This shocks me. I probably eat more than Peeta. I definitely eat fresher food than him.

"So what do you do there?" I ask.

"Frost cakes. I'm the only one in the family who can do that. I bake bread too." He says.

I think of the cake he frosted me and the bread he threw. Both for me.

"Do you like to frost cakes?" I ask him.

"I love it." He says. "It's the only thing that makes me happy. Except when Delly would come over. Oh, and right now I'm happy too."

I feel myself blush. I walk into the kitchen and slice 2 pieces of cake. I walk back in and hand Peeta one. I take a bite. It's the best thing I've ever eaten.

"Peeta... this cake is delicious!" I say.

He frowns as he tries to pick up his fork with bandaged hands. I take the fork and feed him the whole thing.

"Not to pat myself on the back, but yeah it is. This is the best thing I've ever had. I never eat cake." Peeta says. "So what's it like being a hunter?"

"Well I have to hunt to support my family. But, I love it. Gale and I... that's the only place where we could talk about anything we wanted." I say.

"You can tell me anything you want." Peeta says.

I smile and hear the TV click on in the kitchen.

"The training scores." Peeta says.

"I'll tell you what they get." I say.

I walk out in the kitchen and see Caesar talking.

"From District 12 Gale Hawthorne with a score of... 9." Caesar says.

Of course. Gale probably showed his strength or set traps. That was sure to get him a high score. Still though. A 9! Usually that's what career tributes get!

"And also from District 12. Delly Cartwright with an 8. Congratulations to all the tributes!" He finishes.

What? How could this happen? What skills does Delly even have? Surely Peeta will know. I go in and ask.

"Stealth. She's very clever and good at hiding. She may not be strong or anything, but she sure can run and hide." Peeta says.

Prim walks in my room.

"Did you hear Peeta? Delly got an 8!" She says cheerfully.

I can tell Prim is trying hard to make Peeta feel better.

"Yes! Isn't that great!" He says. "Katniss, can Prim and I talk for a minute?"

About what? I nod and leave the room.

Prim's POV

"What'd you want to talk about Peeta?" I ask.

I really feel sorry for him. It must be terrible to have your mother be mean to you.

"My parents." He said. "What'd they say yesterday when my father gave you the bread?"

"Well your father, he said to feel better. Then he gave us bread as payment of taking care of you. He also said good luck with her. I'm not sure what he meant by that." I say.

He could've meant Katniss, my mother or me. I have no idea what he was talking about.

"He told you to say that stuff yesterday?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say. "Sorry I forgot to tell you yesterday."

"It's okay." He says. "Did you see my mother?"

"No." I say.

"Thanks Prim." He says.

Peeta opens his arms and gives me a hug. He's such a nice boy. I really feel sorry for him.

Peeta's POV

My father meant good luck with Katniss. He knows I like her. I'm glad Prim didn't have to meet my mother. She's such a sweet little girl. She leaves the room and Katniss walks in.

"What'd you talk about with Prim?" She asks.

"When I have to go home." I lie.

"When do you have to?" Katniss asks.

"When I get better." I say.

Well obviously when I get better. I just had to say something to her. Katniss leaves the room and then re-enters with her pajamas on. She climbs in bed with me.

"I thought you didn't want to get sick." I say.

"I rather get sick than have nightmares." Katniss says. "Peeta, do you ever have nightmares?"

"Sometimes..." I say.

My nightmares are about losing Delly or Katniss.

"Don't worry. I rarely have them." I lie.

"Good." She says and falls asleep.

It's only 9 o'clock. Even Prim must still be up. I just lay there and think. Tomorrow is the last night Delly will fall asleep in a safe place. Tonight is the last night I'll be safe here, with Katniss. Away from my mother. I know I'll be feeling better by tomorrow. My headache is gone and my temperature will be normal. My hands won't be healed though. I guess that's okay. Just as I'm drifting of to sleep, Katniss screams. It's only 9:30 and she's already having another nightmare.

I shake her awake and she automatically squeezes me.

"Peeta... it was me. And you. Tortured by the capitol." She says between tears.

She is being tortured by the capitol. These nightmares are the capitol's fault.

"Shhh that won't..." She stops me by kissing me on the mouth.

Just as our lips meet for another kiss, Prim walks in the room.

**Please review and do poll for more chapters!**


	8. Why are you protecting me?

Katniss' POV

"Katniss... I didn't know..." Prim starts then runs out of the room.

"Prim I can explain!" I shout.

I jump out of bed and find her at the kitchen table looking disturbed. I grab her wrist roughly and take her outside. I sit her on the porch where mother can't hear.

"Why were you...? If you liked him you could've just said..." Prim says shocked.

"Prim I don't like him... like that." I say.

I'm not even sure if that's the truth. Do I like Peeta? Are we just friends? Nothing seems clear anymore.

"Then why was he kissing you?" She asks innocently.

"Prim it's... hard to explain." I say.

Which it is. I don't even know why. Well, I do. Because of my nightmares. But it seems it's turned into more than that.

"Just promise me something Prim." I say.

She looks up at me and nods.

"Don't... tell anyone." I say. "Go back to bed little duck." I say and kiss her on the head.

I sit on the porch for a second when Peeta walks out. He sits down next to me.

"What'd you say to her?" He asks.

"I told her to keep it a secret." I say.

"Come with me." Peeta says. He takes my hand and walks me to a nearby park.

Gale's POV

I lay down in one of the soft Capitol beds. I can't stand the thought of Katniss with that Pete kid. I can't believe it. I leave, and she automatically finds me a replacement. I guess that doesn't matter. I'll be dead soon anyway. I hate how the Capitol is doing this to me. How dare they do such a thing! I have a family! A life! I have... Had... Katniss. Or so I thought. I've got a thing or two to say to the Capitol tomorrow at the interviews. I'm almost glad I have to protect Delly now though. She's the sweetest girl anyone could meet. I just wish I could say something to Katniss. Something I've never told her before. Oh wait! I can! At the interviews tomorrow night. I have to the perfect thing to say...

Delly's POV

The Capitol is so pretty! Like nothing I've ever seen before. I look out the window and see the beautiful lights. Only one thing is missing. Peeta. I miss his happy-go-lucky attitude. Gale is a really nice person though. He said were going to be allies. It was something Katniss told him to do apparently. I wonder why Katniss wants me protected? She's such a nice girl. I wonder if her and Peeta have talked. I guess I'll never really find out...

Katniss' POV

I lay down in the grass and Peeta does the same.

"Why are you doing this?" He asks.

Doing what? Letting him take me to a park in the middle of the night?

"Doing what?" I ask.

"As if you didn't know." Peeta says with disbelief.

"Well a walk in the park seemed nice I guess." I say.

He gives me a confused look.

"Why are you... protecting me?" He asks.

I can't tell him what Delly said. That was a secret. I guess she wouldn't mind...

"Why are you protecting me?" I mimic him.

"Because Katniss. Gale told me to." Peeta says.

Oh. He's only being... sweet because Gale told him to? Surely Gale wouldn't want Peeta kissing me on the mouth. I guess that's all we'll ever be. Two people protecting each other. But what about before we saw Gale? Peeta acted just like he is now.

Peeta's POV

I can tell Katniss took this the wrong way. She probably thinks I'm only protecting her because Gale wants me to. But in reality, I want to. How do I tell her that?

"But that's not the main reason." I continue.

She looks up at me.

"The real reason is... I want to." I say.

She smiles. I sit up and look down at her.

"You never answered my question though." I say.

I really do want to know why.

"Well... I wasn't supposed to say anything." She says. "But Delly... wants me to take care of you."

I frown. Now I know how she felt when I said it was because Gale wanted me to.

"But Peeta..." She says. "I want to too."

We lay there for a second silently.

"Peeta." Katniss says.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you take me over here?"

Can she really not tell that I like her? We've kissed like 3 times! Do I really want to tell her I love her? No. Not yet at least.

"I sensed you had to get away from home. Plus a walk sounded nice." I say.

She turns her head away from me.

"Peeta, I'm scared."

"About what?" I ask.

"Everything. That I wont be able to feed mother and Prim, that Gale is going to die, and for God sakes Peeta! I'm scared to have children! If they got reaped, I couldn't live with myself... I don't know how I do that anyway. I hate my personality." She says.

"I don't know how you can hate a perfect personality Katniss." I say.

She blushes a deep red and turns away. She looks back at me with a serious face.

"But worst of all Peeta... I'm scared I wont have a best friend anymore."

"You wont have to worry about that." I say.

I lean in and kiss her softly on the lips. I try to pull back but she just leans her head forward. There we are, kissing with the full moon shining bright above us. She leans back and looks at me with big gray eyes. I don't feel sick anymore. That means... I have to go home. It'd probably be better if I left now... That way mother wouldn't see me come in and Katniss wouldn't feel so... awkward in front of Prim. I stand up and bend down to kiss Katniss on the cheek.

"Bye Katniss." I say.

Katniss' POV

What on Earth is he doing?

"Wait!" I shout really loud.

I cover my mouth. I stand up and run over to him.

"Why are you leaving?" I ask.

"I have to go home now. That way mother wont yell and..."

"No." I say. "I thought you said you'd be my best friend."

I look down at my feet. He chuckles.

"Katniss, when Gale was your best friend, did he always sleep at your house?" He asks.

I laugh and smile.

"No, I suppose not." I say.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He suggests.

"Meet me here at 8am sharp. Bring some food and comfortable clothes. I want to show you something." I say.

"See you at 7:45." He says with a wink.

He walks away back to the bakery. Tomorrow I would show him a place where me and my father always went. It's a little lake with a tiny house. All that's in the house is a fireplace. I walk home and quietly walk in my room. I clonk my head down on the pillow and fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up breathing heavily and search for Peeta's body. Oh that's right, I'm meeting him at the park today. What a terrible nightmare... Prim was in The Hunger Games and there was no way I could help her. Peeta wasn't there to wake me up. It's only 7:00 now. Miaswell just wait at the park for Peeta. I've got nothing else to do. I look at my backpack and think of what to bring. I'm not going hunting. The word backpack registers in my mind. We don't have school until The Hunger Games end. I dump the contents of my backpack on the floor. I decide a picnic would be nice. I stuff in two blankets to sit on and two canteens of water. We can refill them at the lake. Now for food. All we have left is some carrots and turkey soup. I throw the carrots in there. Oh yeah! There's those 8 traps Gale set. They need to be taken down sometime... I guess I can cook those over the fireplace in the little house. Oh yes! My swimsuit! I almost forgot. I throw my one and only bikini in there. Peeta and I can go swimming. I forgot to tell him to bring his swimsuit. If he has one... I grab one of my dad's old ones and my hunting jacket. I scratch a note on some paper.

_Mother and Prim,_

_Went hunting. Be back by 5 to see the interviews. If not, Madge is recording them. Love, Katniss._

I walk to the park and find Peeta already sitting there with a backpack.

"What are you doing here so early? It's only like 7:30!" I say with a laugh.

"What are _you_ doing here so early?" He asks. "So what'd you bring?"

"Two blankets, a few carrots, two canteens and two bathing suits. Oh, and Gale set some traps in the woods we can take for food." I say.

"Bathing suits? Katniss... I can't... I can't believe were going swimming!" He says and smiles. "Okay I brought a dozen cheesy buns and a pillow."

"A pillow Peeta? Really?" I say and start cracking up.

"What if I get tired?" He says and laughs.

We walk on and climb under the fence.

"Well Peeta... were officially doing what the cake showed." I say.

"I guess so! This place is great!" He says. "I guess great people like great places."

I fell my cheeks get hot. He always makes me blush! Why does he have to be so... sweet and witty?

"Now over here is the traps..."

What I see is not only 8 traps, but something else behind it. Something I've never seen in my wildest dreams.

**Please review and do poll for more chapters!**


	9. Swimming Lessons

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Enjoy!**

What stands behind the traps is Is a huge, menacing grizzly bear. And it just caught sight of us. Shooting it will do no good. Moving wont do us any justice either. I've never even seen one here before. I see the occasional black bear, but they're harmless. We can't stay here out in the open though.

"Peeta I need you to follow me. Move slowly and quietly." I say with a tone of urgency.

Peeta seems to look calm. He's probably staying strong for me. I walk slowly to a big old tree and direct Peeta behind it. For once, I'm actually scared. I've only seen grizzlies in books at school... Not in my woods. Peeta puts his steady arms around me and I put my hands up against his chest. I can feel the bear come closer. The feeling of it coming closer and closer, feels like sitting on a branch that's about to snap. The bear comes closer towards the tree. He is literally standing right behind us. Then something strange happens. The bear turns its head, and runs the opposite way of us. I squeeze my eyes shut wondering if he'll come back. Minutes pass. I wonder if it's safe to go. I open my eyes and find myself completely huddled against Peeta. He releases me from his arms and I step back a little. He laughs a little bit and turns away.

"You were so scared." He says.

"Was not!" I say lying.

"Oh Peeta!" He says in a high pitched voice. "I'm so scared of that bear! Wrap your arms around me and keep me safe forever!"

I manage to laugh a little bit myself. He sounds so... silly.

"Do I really sound like that?" I ask.

"Sure do!" He says.

We approach the traps and fine 7 missing. That bear only left us one squirrel.

"Well... I guess we can fish at the lake." I say.

I collect the last trap and stuff it in my game bag. From there it doesn't take us long to get to the lake. Once we get there Peeta stares at the place in shock.

"Why don't we... I mean you live here?" He asks.

"I don't know Peeta. Too scared of being arrested I guess." I say with a shrug.

I dip my hand in the lake and find it extremely warm. I look at the little house and find my homemade fishing pole still leaning against the side of it.

"Can we go inside?" Peeta asks.

"Sure follow me." I say.

"Wow cool!" He says. "I can see why you like it here."

I look at his backpack and find it fatter than you would think. Supposedly there's a pillow and a dozen cheesy buns. He sets the pack down and walks outside. I approach it slowly. I unzip the pack and find a pillow, a dozen cheesy buns, a bag of bread dough, a pencil and a book entitled "Sketches." I'm curious. I open it up and find sketches galore. Anything you can think of. Flowers, trees, people, cakes, bread, these sketches are really good. I mean REALLY good! Then I turn to the last page and find something. A wonderful picture of me. It looks exactly like me. He walks back in and finds me staring at it. His face goes a deep red. He gently pulls the book away.

"How did you draw me so good?" I ask in disbelief.

"Beautiful people are easy to draw." He says.

Wow... he's suggesting I'm pretty.

"I must've been really hard to draw then." I say jokingly.

"No. You were the easiest person I've ever drawn." He says back.

I don't even know how to respond.

"Thank you." I manage and blush. "Well Peeta time for lunch!"

"What are we gonna eat?" He asks.

"How bout we just have some of those cheesy buns you brought?" I suggest.

"Sure why not." He says.

I lay a picnic blanket down and we both sit on the edge of the lake. He hands me 2 buns and keeps 2 for himself. Still 8 left. I bite into a bun. Oh my God... This is the best thing I've ever tasted.

"Peeta... this is like biting into heaven." I say.

"Glad you like them." He says.

"Want to swim now?" I ask.

"Uhhhh... Katniss... I don't know how." He says embarrassed.

"I'll teach you it's easy!" I say. "Now wait here while I get my suit on. Then I'll bring yours out to you."

I walk into the house and put my bikini on. Not much of a swimsuit, really. Just one my dad traded for a squirrel at the Hob. Not like the bikinis from district 4. I walk out of the house and find Peeta staring at me. His face goes red.

"You... You look pretty Katniss." He says.

"Thanks." I say with a blush. "Now put this on."

I throw him the suit and he walks in the house. He comes back out within seconds. He throws his shirt to the ground. Lifting 100 pound bags of flour all his life really paid off. He gives me a weird look.

"What are you looking at?" He says teasingly.

My cheeks get hot and I turn my head.

"Umm... Nothing at all Peeta. Just..." I stutter.

I am so bad at talking. I couldn't make up a lie if it had to save my life.

"Just what? Me?" He says with a laugh.

I can feel my cheeks get redder. I change the subject.

"Well... Let's get going." I say.

He gives me a smirk. The lake isn't very deep. It's really sandy too. There's only one part that's around 7 feet deep. It's also the only part where there's rocks. Big ones lining the shore. I usually try to avoid that area unless I want to swim to the bottom for fun.

"Alright Peeta just follow me."

I take his hand and we take a few steps in the water. We keep walking till were about waist deep.

"Now just float on your belly, and kick your feet." I say. "Use your arms to help too."

He does as I say. He's pretty fast.

"This is easy!" He says. "How do I swim underwater?"

"Just swim the same way while keeping yourself underwater." I tell him.

"Okay I'll try." He says.

I see him disappear under the water. I wait a couple seconds for him to come back up. Instead, I feel myself raising out of the water. I find myself in Peeta's arms.

"Peeta put me down!" I say with a laugh.

"As you wish!" He says.

He throws me into the deeper part of the lake. I plummet into the warm water. Here it's 7 feet so I have to tread water.

"Hey Peeta!" I shout. "I bet I can touch the bottom!"

"Do it!" He shouts back.

I plunge in and head for the bottom of the lake. I reach it and grab a small rock to throw at Peeta. I'm actually having a great time with him. I come back up for air and the last thing I see is black.

Peeta's POV

My immediate reaction is to swim as fast as I can over there.

"Katniss!" I scream.

When she was coming up for air she hit her head on one of the rocks. When I finally reach where she was, I look down in the clear water and see a lifeless body with a big bump on her head. I automatically dive down and scoop her up. I swim as fast as I can to shore. I drop her right there on the sand. This is all my fault.

Katniss' POV

I wake up to Peeta kissing me on the lips. Something feels weird about my lungs and my head. He pulls back and sobs a little. Then he leans in and kisses me again. I flick my eyes open. His hands are on my shoulders and he's crying really loud. Were both in wet bathing suits.

"Peeta." I say. "What happened?"

"Katniss! You're alive! You hit your head on a rock and almost drowned!" He exclaims.

"Wait... you saved me?" I ask.

"Yeah. But this is all my fault. I shouldn't've thrown you over there. This never would've happened." He says.

His eyes grow wet with tears again. I wipe the tears from his eyes and pull him in for another kiss.

"Nothing's your fault." I say. "You saved my life."

"Do you feel okay?" He asks.

I sit up and find the answer is no. My head goes all dizzy and my lungs feel filled up. Then it happens. I start coughing like crazy. I cannot stop coughing! Eventually I stop, but then something worse happens. I throw up. Peeta pats my back a little.

"Maybe I feel a little sick." I say.

Obviously this is an understatement. Peeta frowns and feels my head.

"Your warm." He says.

"What do we do?" I ask.

"Looks like doctor Mellark has to take care of you." He says. "Come on, lets go inside."

He pulls me up and we start walking inside. Only one thought enters my mind.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review and do the poll!**


	10. We wont be seeing the interviews

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me sooooo long to update! First off, I've been having a lot of questions about his story. So I'll just answer them right now!**

**Is this story going to get inappropriate? No, it is not. It's only rated T. You'll never see ANYTHING inappropriate in this story. I promise. :)**

**Why do some of the same chapters keep updating? My computer. It's really glitchy, and often updates chapters when I use Fanfiction. :P Sorry about that guys.**

**Why does it take so long for you to update? I'm a very busy 8th grader, with lots of projects, practicing instruments and other things. Also, I'm very slow at typing, which might take me a couple of days.**

**Why do you keep the same poll for awhile? Hmmmm. I'm not really sure. If you guys want, I can change it every time I update! Leave me suggestions for polls in a review or a PM! **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Katniss' POV

How and when will we ever get home? I am in no condition for walking a few miles. Not even if I'm leaning on Peeta the whole time. Maybe he could carry me? No, that wouldn't work. I told my mother I'd be back around 5. Judging by the sun, it looks about 3 now. And the interviews! They start at 7. There's no way those will be postponed. Unless, the master of ceremonies, Caesar Flickerman gets sick, or a tribute has a heart attack or something. Both very unlikely, but it's happened 2 or 3 times in the years I've been alive. If I don't see the interviews tonight though, I can go to Madge's house. She has this thing from the capitol that records television. And since The Hunger Games is a mandatory watching, the it automatically records them. So I'll see the interviews when I get back... Peeta and I are still making small steps towards the little house.

"How do you feel? Hot or cold?" Peeta asks.

I stand there for a second. My body begins to shiver slightly.

"Cold." I say.

"We better get that wet bathing suit off you then." Peeta says.

"Okay um, go outside for a second. I'll tell you when to come back in." I say.

He walks out. I throw my wet suit into a corner. I look around and find my clothes in a small heap on the floor. I put them on along with my father's hunting jacket. The jacket doesn't even begin to warm me up.

"Peeta." I say weakly. "You can come in now."

He walks back in with the blankets, canteens, and cheesy buns. I slowly stand back up and walk over to my wet swimsuit. Peeta stops me and grabs it himself.

"I'll wring it out outside." He says.

He lays the blankets, canteens and cheesy buns down and picks up his clothes.

Peeta's POV

I walk outside, take my swimsuit off and put my clothes on. I wring both bathing suits out and walk back in to a shivering Katniss. I quickly lay the suits on a windowsill and walk over to her.

"You're still cold?" I ask.

"Just a little." She mumbles.

I pick up the two blankets and drape them over her shoulders.

"How do I start a fire?" I ask.

She lets out a small laugh then looks at me.

"You get sticks and leaves and put them on the fireplace." She says.

"Be right back." I say.

I walk outside the tiny house. Finding sticks and leaves isn't hard. They're all over the place. I pick up an armful of dry leaves and sticks and walk back in.

Katniss' POV

Peeta walks in and sets the sticks and leaves in the fireplace.

"Now what?" He asks.

I crawl over to my backpack and take out a small box of matches I always have with me.

"These might help." I say faintly.

Peeta strikes a match, and throws it in the fire. Within seconds, the dry leaves and sticks are catching fire. The small flames become bigger, until there's a good fire going.

"Good job." I murmur.

"Stand up for a second." He says.

I stand slowly and he takes the two blankets off me. He lays one blanket in front of the fire, and the other right on top. He pulls the pillow out of his backpack and sets it down for me. He fold the top blanket back.

"I guess I can make a bed." He says.

I try to laugh, but it just turns into a cough.

"Better get in bed." He says.

I lay down under the covers and Peeta goes out to fill the canteens with water. I look around the room. The fireplace glows with warmth, everything neatly organized in backpacks, swimsuits drying by the window, and Peeta. Taking care of me. What would it feel like if life were like this everyday? Plenty of food, water, things to do and forest to explore. It seems like a perfect option. Except, I have Prim and my mother. I'm sure Peeta wouldn't mind leaving his family though.

"Drink up." Peeta says as he walks in.

He sets a canteen next to me.

"It really would be something. Wouldn't it?" I say sitting up a little bit.

"What?" He asks and stops drinking.

"You know." I say. "Living here. In the woods."

"Well it wouldn't be much fun living alone." He says.

"Peeta." I say. "I wouldn't be living alone."

"Who would you live with?" He asks.

"You know... My mother... Prim... You." I say.

"Me?" He asks.

I bite my lip and nod.

"Are you hungry?" He asks changing the subject.

I ask myself this question. My mouth longs for a cheesy bun, but my stomach disagrees.

"Not really." I say. "But we have to cook that squirrel before it goes rotten."

"Okay. What do I need to do?" He asks.

"Go in my game bag and get the skinning knife and the squirrel."

He takes the knife and skins the squirrel with ease.

"How did you..." I start.

"My father buys your squirrels a lot. I'm usually the one stuck skinning them." He says. "Now what?"

"Put a stick through it and roast it over the fire." I say.

I feel... so tired. And I can't breathe well, and my stomach hurts. Maybe a little sleep will help. It's only 4 O'clock though. Oh well.

"Mind if I take a nap?" I ask.

"No go ahead." Peeta says.

"Just wake me up when you're done cooking the squirrel." I say drifting off into sleep.

"Okay." I hear him say.

He kisses my head and I drift off.

* * *

"Katniss. Katniss wake up." Someone says.

My eyes flutter open and I see Peeta.

"How long did I sleep?" I ask.

"Around a half hour. How do you feel?" Asks Peeta.

"Not good." I say.

Peeta gives me a sad look.

"Looks like we'll have to sleep here tonight." He says.

The thought registers in my mind. We won't be seeing the interviews tonight. There's a long pause in the room.

"What about the interviews?" Peeta asks.

"We wont see them tonight no matter what I guess. Either it gets postponed till tomorrow or Madge records them." I say.

"This might be the last time I see Delly..." He starts.

"Alive." I finish.

The expression in his face looks like he's about to cry.

"If you want... I can get up right now and pull through. Really." I say.

"No." He says.

"No? Why not?" I ask.

"It's not what I want. The last thing I want to do is watch you suffer." He says. "Here. Eat some squirrel meat."

"Not hungry." I say pushing it away. "Go ahead and eat the whole thing."

Peeta eats the whole squirrel in silence while I take small sips of water.

"Thanks for the squirrel." He says. "It was delicious."

"Thank Gale." I say. "He's the one that set those traps."

"You're the one that saved us from that bear." He says.

"You're the one that saved my life. Again." I say.

"Again?" He asks.

"That day you threw me the bread Peeta. It saved me... and my family. I can never stop owing you for that." I say.

"You've already repaid me." He says.

He leans in for a short kiss. Then, I hear a pitter patter on the roof. I look out the window and see the rain. Coming down slowly. Then it comes down harder, and harder, until it's pouring outside.

"No way were going back now." Peeta says.

"Prim will be so worried." I say. "What about your parents?"

"They probably don't even notice I'm gone." He says and looks down at the floor.

"I notice when you're gone." I say.

"We've only know each other for a few days." He says.

"Yeah." I say.

Suddenly I have another coughing fit. I will not stop coughing. I seriously cannot stop.

"Katniss! Are you okay?" Peeta asks frantically.

I'm on my hands and knees coughing my lungs out. When finally it feels like I'm out of air to breathe back in, I black out.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite, and do the poll! I love hearing from you guys! Once I get 5 reviews for this chapter, I'll update chapter 11! :)**


	11. Just Like Us

Peeta's POV

"Katniss! Katniss! Get up!" I scream. "Wake up Katniss!"

I hit her face gently and yell her name some more. Finally, I give in and splash some water from the canteen on her face. I see her eyes flicker open and she looks at me in confusion.

"What happened?" She asks me.

"You passed out again! You couldn't stop coughing!" I say.

"Well thanks for saving me... again." She says.

"Don't mention it." I say.

"Sorry for ruining our trip." She says.

"Ruining it? This is the best trip I've ever been on!" I say.

Which it really is. Anything to get away from my mother is an awesome time to me. I know when I get home though... she's going to be extremely mad.

"How so?" She asks.

"Think about it Katniss. Today we got away from a bear, I learned how swim, saved your life twice, and learned how to make a fire." I say.

She laughs a little.

"I had fun too." She says.

"Good." I say. "Now you need to eat something."

Katniss' POV

I'm not hungry at all. The thought of food makes me want to barf. But Peeta's right. If I want to get better, and move on, I'll need food.

"Maybe just a cheesy bun." I say.

"Good!" He says.

He happily gets me a cheesy bun and sets it on my lap.

"Maybe just half?" I question.

"Nope. The whole thing." He says.

I peel off bits and eat slowly. This isn't so bad. By the way Peeta looks at me, I can tell he's still hungry.

"Why don't you have one?" I suggest.

He quickly demolishes the whole thing.

"Sorry for my manners." He says.

The comment is so ridiculous I burst out laughing.

"Who are? Effie Trinket?" I joke.

"Manners!" He says in the outrageous Capitol accent. I laugh even louder until I start coughing again.

"Enough jokes." He says still laughing.

Now I really need to ask him something that's bothered me for a while.

"So Peeta?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He responds.

"When you said you watch me walk home... Do you do it on purpose?" I ask him.

"Well... um... yeah. Is that wrong?" He asks.

"No. Just curious." I say. "But... I thought... Never mind."

He does watch me walk home on purpose. Not because he has no choice, because he _wants_ to. I wonder what else he knows about me.

"What else do you know about me?" I ask.

He lets out a short laugh.

"More than you would think." He says.

"Like what?" I ask.

"I know my dad used to like your mom." He says.

"You're joking." I say.

"No." He says. "All very true."

This can't be right... my mom once liked a Mellark.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"It was the very first day of school. Your hair was in 2 braids, not 1. You had on a red plaid dress and..."

"You're making this up." I say.

"No, I'm serious." He says. "Anyway, my father pointed you out and said 'See that little girl? I once loved her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner.'"

Peeta's story does seems accurate so far.

"So I asked him 'Why would she do that?' and he said 'Whenever he sings, the birds stop to listen.'" Peeta says.

This statement totally shocks me. This proves Peeta's story is true. My mother did like Mr. Mellark... And it's true, when my father did sing, every tree in the woods fell silent.

"Then later that day, you stood up in music class, and sung The Valley Song. And from that moment on, I knew just like my father, I had no chance." He says.

"No chance with what?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says blushing. "Time for bed."

Delly's POV

I breathe a deep sigh of relief.

"Due to our master of ceremonies being sick, the interviews will be postponed until tomorrow evening."

"Well that doesn't happen often." Gale says standing up behind me.

We're up in the District 12 suite. We were just about to get dressed and head over to the interviews, till the TV flicked on with the announcement.

"What do we do for the rest of the night?" Gale asks.

"Plan strategies." Haymitch says walking by.

"Alright then." I say. "Let's do that."

I plop down on one of the plush couches in the living room. Gale sits down right next me and begins talking.

"Okay here's our plan. You're the fastest tribute here, so you run straight to the cornucopia, and grab whatever weapons you can. I can take care of food and shelter for us later. Try to grab us a blanket or something too, in case were in a arena where it gets cold at night." He says.

"Okay while I'm doing that, what are you going to do?" I ask.

"While you do that, I'll distract the careers. Looks like that'll be Cato, Clove, Glimmer and Marvel. Those kids we met at the knife throwing booth. Once you have the stuff and I've killed a few people, run as fast as you can in any direction, and I'll follow you." He says.

"What if you get killed?" I ask.

"I won't." He says. "Delly, I'm one of the strongest tributes there. I'll for sure kill some other tributes, but maybe I can take out a career."

"What if I get killed?" I ask.

The thought makes me shudder. Me being stabbed, or knifed during the bloodbath.

"Run fast." He says.

"I wonder what Peeta's doing right now..." I say out of nowhere.

"Taking care of Katniss." Gale says looking down at his shoes.

"How do you know that?" I ask him.

"I told him to. He said he would." Gale says.

"Well... I told Katniss to take care of Peeta." I say.

"Looks like they're taking care of each other then." Gale says.

"Just like us." I say.

"Yeah Delly, just like us." Gale says.

**Hope you liked it! For me to post the next chapter, I need at least 5 reviews! Please also check out my poll! Oh yeah guys. Have you ever heard of The City of Ember? It's an awesome book. If you'd like I'll write a story about that, and maybe iCarly. I don't know guys, PM me what you think! **


	12. Always

**~Hey guys! I'm writing this new story called "Christmas in District 12!" You guys would LOVE it! Please check it out!~ Enjoy this chapter guys! Longest one yet I think! Yay!**

Chapter 12

Katniss' POV

Peeta pulls the blanket on top of me and smiles slightly.

"I wonder how the interviews went." He says.

"I'm sure they did great." I say assuring him.

There's a long pause in the room.

"She's very witty and charismatic." Peeta says. "The crowd is sure to love her."

"She must get it from you." I say smiling.

"What about Gale? What will the crowd think of him?" He asks.

"I don't know what approach he'd take... Gale is very... Rebellious." I say. "Hopefully he doesn't say something against the rules."

"Yeah, during the games if he said something... Like that, the Capitol would send his close friends and family to the Capitol. Then they question the friends and family about the person, to determine if they have to..." Peeta begins.

"Turn them into avoxes." I finish. "They've never had to do that before. Usually kids are too scared to say that stuff. They'd rather doe than cause harm to their friends and family."

"Do you think Gale would...?" Peeta asks.

"I don't know." I say. "The things he used to say in the woods could start a rebellion themselves. He might say things like that during the games. He doesn't know the rules like we do."

"Why not?" He asks.

"Gale never really pays attention in school. So I've heard from the upperclassmen. He only knows the basic rules. Don't step off the pedestal until the buzzer alarms, no fighting with other tributes in training... That kind of stuff. He doesn't know most of the rules, but he can survive... and kill." I say.

I think about what would happen if I got sent to the Capitol for with the Hawthorne's for Gale's actions. The thought sends chills down my spine. They'd load us up on a train and take us directly to Snow. There he'd ask questions like "Has he said things like this before?" Or "Does he know the rules?" Or "Has he done illegal things before?" The true answers would get my tongue cut off for sure. I just wish I could tell him he can't say these things. It's not a sure thing he will, be it's definitely possible.

"Delly would tell him the rule." Peeta says.

"He wouldn't listen." I say. "He'd just look at it as an opportunity to start a rebellion, whether he'd live to see it or not."

"Sounds dangerous." Peeta says.

"It is. He's capable of starting one." I say.

"No matter what happen from now on until we die, I will always be here to protect you." Peeta says.

"But Peeta what if..."

"Shh. No ifs'. ALWAYS." He says.

"What happens if I have to go to the Capitol?" I ask.

"Then I go with you." He says.

"The wouldn't let you come." I say.

"Oh trust me Katniss, they would let me come." Peeta says. "Anyway, it's time for bed."

Peeta douses the fire to just hot coals with some water making a soft _hiss _sound. He lays his head next to mine on his jacket. I plop my head down on his pillow.

"Looks like we actually used the pillow." He says.

"Yeah I guess so." I say drifting off to sleep.

Delly's POV

I lay down on the fine Capitol bed and turn to look out the window. The city lights shine brightly and seem to block out the light of the stars. Thank God Caesar got sick. This would've been my last night safe. Hours seems to pass as I look out the window. I know I'm still not going to sleep no matter what tonight. I finally slip out of my bedroom and find Gale out on the couch.

"Do you know what time it is?" I ask sitting next to him.

"Around midnight." He replies.

"Can't sleep?" I ask.

"Not even a little bit." He says. "I kinda wish they didn't get cancelled just to get it over with sooner."

"Maybe we should look at the reapings to see our competition." I say.

Sure enough, Gale turns the TV on and goes to the channel. During The Hunger Games, there's always a channel that keeps re-playing the reapings. Luckily, they're just now starting at District 1.

"The careers." Gale says.

"I volunteer!" Yells a blonde girl.

Other girls give a disgusted face. Careers train until they're 18, then volunteer at the reaping. The other girls were mad they didn't get to it first.

"Glimmer." Gale says.

Then the boy volunteers too.

"Marvel." I say.

In District 2, again both the girl and boy volunteer.

"Clove and Cato." Gale says.

District 3 and 4 pass by with nothing interesting. In 5, a girl with red hair is called up.

"Her face looks like a fox." Gale jokes.

"We'll just call her Foxface then." I say laughing.

6,7,8,9, and 10 pass by. Then at 11, a tiny little 12-year-old-girl named Rue is called. She tries desperately not to cry.

"Brings tears to my own eyes." I say wiping my face.

Then the tallest boy yet, Thresh, gets called up to stage.

"Now he is a threat." Gale says.

Now 12. I see my own self walk up to the stage, and Peeta's red face. Then Gale, with Katniss hiding her face from tears. We walk in the Justice Building, but the camera continues recording. To my surprise, everyone leaves but Katniss and Peeta. Peeta approaches Katniss slowly and hugs her. She hugs him back. They say inaudible things, and then walk into the Justice Building holding hands.

"Well that was... unexpected." Gale says.

"Little bit..." I say back.

We sit there for awhile until Gale just falls asleep. I just put my head down too, and fall asleep with him.

* * *

I wake up, and someone's arms are around me.

"Gale?" I say confused.

"Oh sorry." He blushes and lets go. "When I woke up you were asleep like that. I didn't wanna wake you up."

"It's fine." I say. "It's nice."

"What happened with you guys?" Haymitch asks walking in.

"We passed out on the couch last night." Gale says.

"You know you two have beds! What a disgrace for you to..." Effie says.

"Calm down Effie." Haymitch says. "It's not a big deal.

Katniss' POV

I'm little again. I'm 10 years old, with my father at the lake. We laugh and sing, and see who can make the biggest splash.

"Watch this Daddy!" I exclaim.

I plunge in and grab a pebble at the bottom. I try to come back up, but something's stopping me. I kick and kick, struggling for air. Then the world around me shakes. I shut my eyes in terror. I open my eyes, and I'm not in a lake, but in the arms of a blonde boy. Everything comes back to me. Peeta shakes me and shakes me.

"Peeta!" I say.

"Shh Katniss, just a nightmare. You're alright." He says.

I disregard this and kiss him full on the mouth. Then my head goes foggy and I fall asleep.

Peeta's POV

Katniss kisses me all the way on the mouth. Then she plops back down and falls asleep. I should get some rest too. But all I can think of is how Delly will be up all night too, nervous foe what lies ahead.

**Hope you liked it! I need at least 5 reviews for the next chapter! Remember to also check out "Christmas in District 12!" Thanks guys! **


	13. Home At Last

**Thanks for the great reviews guys! Here's chapter 13! **

Chapter 13

Peeta's POV

I wake up with Katniss in my arms. She seems to be awake too, but doesn't make a single movement.

"Are you up now Peeta?" She asks.

"Yeah now I am." I say.

"Good." She says. "We need to get home. Today is the first day of the games."

"Are you up to walking that far?" I ask.

"I need to see Gale." She says. "And you need to see Delly."

This is true. I was up half the night just thinking about today. How it would go for Delly. She's smart. She WILL last through the bloodbath, and the first couple days. Especially with Gale by her side. That I'm positive about. We do need to get home though.

"I'm sure they have a plan." Katniss says.

"They probably do. I'll start packing up. You just sit tight." I say.

I pack the remaining food, the canteens, my sketchbook, Katniss' bathing suits… Until everything is in the backpacks.

"Let's go." I say.

Katniss' POV

I try to get up from the floor, but I can't. Fogginess just seems to take over my head and I collapse back to the ground. I try not to make a big deal out of it. Peeta would probably make us stay here a while longer. That I can't do. I have to see Gale. How he handles the bloodbath and if he keeps his promise to protect Delly.

"Katniss are you okay?" Peeta asks.

"I'm fine." I say attempting to get back up. I just collapse again and look up at Peeta's worried blue eyes. "I just need help up."

Peeta takes my weak hands in his steady ones, and pulls me up. I know if he lets go, I'll just fall over again.

"Don't let go of me." I say.

"I won't." He says. "Are you sure you're up for walking this far?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. As long as you keep holding on to me and we take a few breaks." I say. "Now, grab the canteens out of my backpack and fill them with fresh water."

Peeta does as told and puts the canteens back in. He puts his own backpack on, and then takes mine as well.

"You don't have to do…"

"Well you're too weak to hold yourself up. Let alone a backpack too." Peeta says.

He takes my hand and we begin walking through the woods.

"Mother and Prim will be so worried…" I say.

"My family won't be worried… Maybe my Dad, but that's about it." Peeta says.

I feel my head start pounding again and my knees go weak. I fall down on a bed of green moss.

"I know what you're going to ask." I say to Peeta. "I'm fine. Maybe just a break?"

"No. We have to keep going." Peeta says.

To my surprise, he just picks me up and continues walking.

"Wow Peeta… You're really strong." I say.

"Lifting 100-pound bags of flour really pays off." He says.

I've never been carried like this before. Well, I have. When I would fall asleep and my father would have to put me in bed. But I've never had to been carried this far. Peeta just holds me next to him effortlessly, and walks. After about 20 minutes, he says something.

"Are you okay to walk now?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm good now." I say. "Thanks for doing that."

He gently puts me back down on the ground and I take his hand. Finally we reach the fence, and I check to make sure it's dead. There's no hum present, so we climb under and begin to walk to my house. We walk in the house holding hands and I sit down at the kitchen table. Peeta does the same thing. Finally, Prim walks in the room and finds us there.

"Katniss!" She says hugging me. "We were so worried something awful happened! Are you alright?"

"Yes Prim, I'm fine. Just a little sick." I say with a cough.

"What happened?" My Mother asks walking in.

So Peeta decides to give her the full story.

"Well, we made a little trip to the lake Mr. Everdeen used to take Katniss to. First we ran into a big grizzly bear! But, we scared it off. We intended on leaving yesterday… Anyway, Katniss almost drowned when we were swimming, but I saved her from that. She began to feel sick and couldn't make it home. So, we stayed the night and came back just today." He says.

My Mother just nods and feels my forehead.

"She has a temperature." She says to Peeta.

"I know. I had her drink lots of water and stay warm." Peeta says.

My Mother takes my hand, and leads me into my bedroom. I lay down on the bed and she asks me some questions.

"Have you been coughing a lot?" She asks.

"Yeah I have. That's the worst problem. Also I've been having some bad headaches and I can't seem to walk…" I say.

"You probably have pneumonia." My mother says.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It usually happens when your lungs fill up with water somehow. You probably got too much water in your lungs from almost drowning." She says.

"How long does it last?" I ask.

"Only about a week or so." She replies. "You should try to stay in bed."

She leaves the room, then Peeta and Prim walk in.

"Peeta told me the whole story!" Prim says excitedly. "I can't believe you escaped a bear!"

"It was pretty crazy!" I say. "Now Prim, how did the interviews go?"

"Oh, they didn't happen. They got postponed until tonight. I bet Delly and Gale were pretty happen about that." Prim says.

"And I was worried this whole time." Peeta says with a laugh.

"I'm sure they'll do great tonight though!" Prim says enthusiastically.

"Yeah, this whole time we thought the games were starting today." I say laughing.

Peeta, Prim and I just sit and talk for awhile. Then we realize it's already 3:00.

"Wow, it's getting late!" Prim says. "Are you guys' hungry?"

"Yeah Prim, but we don't have any food left." I say.

"We have those cheesy buns." Peeta says and gets up to get them.

He comes back with a bag of 6 cheesy buns, and gives each of us 2.

Prim and Peeta eat theirs quickly, but I only eat 1.

"I'm not very hungry guys…" I say.

"At least you ate 1." My mother says walking in.

"Here, take this." I give my mother the cheesy bun and she eats it hungrily.

"Who made these?" She asks.

"I did." Peeta says.

"Very good." She says and walks away.

Before we know it, it's 7 O'clock, and time to watch the interviews. Peeta leads me and Prim into the kitchen and the TV flicks on.

Delly's POV

It's time for the interviews. I walk into my prep room, and find Cinna with a beautiful red dress awaiting me. He slips it on me, and has my prep team come in. They apply mascara, blush, lipstick and eyeliner to me. Then they pull my hair up into something like a bun, and step back and admire their work.

"You look marvelous honey!" Venia says.

"The crowd is sure to love you!" Octavia squeals.

My prep team leaves, and I'm left alone with Cinna.

"Come look at yourself." Cinna says and leads me to a mirror.

I look in the mirror and see not Delly Cartwright, but some beautiful creature I've never seen before. My long blonde hair pulled up, and my face totally re-constructed. And my dress, oh my dress. The most wonderful thing I've ever worn.

"Spin around." Cinna says.

I begin to twirl around in my dress, and it gives the illusion of fire.

"Oh Cinna!" I say hugging him. "It's wonderful. Really it is."

"Are you nervous?" He asks.

"No." I say. "I'm ready."

I go into a line with all the other tributes. In front of me stands Thresh and Rue, and behind me, Gale. All the tributes take different approaches. Marvel- Strong. Cato-Determined. Glimmer-sexy. Clove-threatening. Foxface-smart and sly. Rue-Determined. Thresh-tough, threatening, determined and strong. Finally, it's my turn to go up.

"From District 12, our very own girl on fire… Delly Cartwright!" Caesar announces.

I walk out on stage with a winning smile and sense of happiness. My approach is happy-go-lucky. I sit down in the chair and Caesar begins.

"Now Delly, how did you feel when your stylist, Cinna, set your outfit on fire?" Caesar asks.

"Honestly, I was pretty scared! I didn't know what to think of it! Then, when I saw myself up on the screens, I knew the impression I was making." I say confidently. "In fact, I'm wearing flames today!"

"Well don't just sit there! Show us!" Caesar exclaims.

I stand up and begin to twirl around in my dress. The fire seems to engulf me, and the crowd goes absolutely wild.

"Well don't stop!" Caesar says when I slow down.

"I'm dizzy though!" I say giggling.

Caesar takes my hand and sits me back down in the chair.

"That was wonderful!" Caesar says. "Now Delly, is there anyone back home you'd like to say something to?"

"Yes. I'd like to make a shout out to my best friend Peeta, and my good friend Katniss." I slow down my talking and give off a sad tone. "Peeta… I really miss you. I wish I could see you one last time. And Katniss, thanks for all you've done."

"I wish you the best of luck." Caesar says shaking my hand. "The lovely Delly Cartwright!" He then says holding my arm up.

I walk off stage, and Gale walks on stage. He gives me an approving look, and then gives a face of seriousness. I can tell right now by the look on his face, what he's going to say isn't something good.

**Ahh! What is Gale gonna say?! 5 new reviews for the next chapter! Also, remember to check out "Christmas in Distritct 12!" If you like this story, you'd love the other one!**


	14. The Interviews

**_ATTENTION!:_ ****Guys, a lot of people have been PMing me saying they couldn't find this chapter! So yes, it will be re-posted once! I'm sorry for the inconvenience! There was a glitch in Fanfiction yesterday, and this happened to all my stories! **

**Sorry for the delay guys! Remember to also check out Christmas in District 12 too! :)**

Chapter 14

Katniss' POV

"She did a really good job, Peeta." I say as we watch Delly walk offstage.

"Yeah, she did. I knew she would." Peeta says.

"Very charismatic." I say.

We watch beautiful, smiley, funny Delly Cartwright wall offstage, and see serious, rebellious, Gale Hawthorne walk on stage. I see him smile and nod over to Delly, but when he looks back at the crowd, he gives a stern face. I know how much he hates all of these Capitol people. I don't know how he can stand being around Effie and his stylists so much. Caesar reaches out to shake Gale's hand, but Gale pretends he doesn't see him and just sits down. Caesar gives his trademark smile and begins to interview Gale.

Delly's POV

"So Gale, do you have a strategy planned for the games?" Caesar asks.

_Don't be an idiot, Gale. Don't tell the whole world what our strategy is. _I think to myself.

"Duh, I do. How could I win the games without one?" Gale says.

The crowd laughs thinking he was joking around. Gale switches his face to a playful, joking face. He looks as if he's now going to tease the crowd.

"Very true, Gale." Caesar says. "Would you like to make a shout out home?"

"Yeah I do. This one is to my best friend Katniss." Gale says.

"Hey Katniss. I really miss you! I wish you were here! Well, not really. Not with the fact that our cruel, harsh government would make both of us fight each other to the death! I'd probably wake up one morning and say 'Well, I have to kill my best friend today!'" Gale says in a joking manner.

Wow. I can't believe he just said our government was "cruel" and "harsh". Does he not know the rules? Regardless, the crowd still laughs and cheers. I can tell he's trying to make the Capitol people laugh, but have the actual message get to President Snow.

"Seriously though Katniss... I really miss you..." Gale says with a sad face.

"Friends and family are always missed..." Caesar says. "Really too bad. Is Katniss the special lady in your life?"

"Well... I used to think that until Peter came along..." Gale says sadly.

"Aw. That's really too bad she found someone else." Caesar says.

Peeta and Katniss have something going on? Since when was this? They did hug after the reaping... But that was because they were hurt. Right? Or is there something else?

"There is someone else though that I've met recently." Gale says.

"And what is her name?" Caesar asks.

"Well I don't wanna give names or anything... But let's just say she's in this room right now." Gale says in a happy manner.

"Oh! Is this young lady from the Capitol?" Caesar asks.

"No." Gale says. "She's from my district."

Katniss' POV

What Gale says finally sets in. He used to like me, but he gave up after he saw me and Peeta hugging probably. He says "Until Peter came along..." He actually thinks me and Peeta are... dating or something. And now, he says he likes Delly. For some reason, even though I've never really felt any love for Gale, I feel a wave of jealousy rush over me. I look over at Peeta, who also has a shocked expression on his face.

"He likes... Delly." He says. "And he thinks we're going out for some reason."

"Yeah... I wonder how Delly feels." I say.

Gale's POV

"It would be very easy to fall for her!" Says Caesar.

"Yeah it was." I say plainly.

Of course, I don't mean this at all. I still like Katniss, although she probably likes the blonde kid. I just know if me and Delly are "In love" we might be able to get more sponsors. Then again, we might not. I just wonder how she feels... If she actually does like me, or thinks that was something too bold of me to say. I guess I'll find out in a few minutes. I'll be sure to tell her my plan on us being in love for the sponsors' thing. Capitol people eat up this mushy love stuff. I just hope Katniss is sitting at home feeling jealous that I supposively like Delly now instead of her. She never did know that I liked her. Not until now. Maybe she'll realize that she doesn't like Peter, and likes me. Or not. Oh well.

"Thank you Gale." Caesar says and shakes my hand.

I walk offstage and go back up to floor 12 to our apartment. I find Delly pacing in her magnificent red dress.

"Gale." She says. "I never really thought of you that way... I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything." I tell her. "It's all part of the plan. I never thought of you that way either. I figured if we act like we're in love, we might get some sponsors."

"That's a great strategy." Haymitch says walking in. "Capitol people love to see that kind of stuff."

"Yeah it is. It's brilliant." Delly says and looks up at me with big blue eyes.

I begin to wonder if I actually mean what I said. Do I like Delly? Do I still like Katniss? I don't really know anymore.

"What a disgrace, Gale!" Effie says walking in. "How could you address the Capitol as 'cruel' and 'harsh'? President Snow will be furious!"

"Kind of what I was aiming for." I say.

Which I was. When I said that, I was hoping President Snow would know what I meant. And he did. He knows what kind of person I am now. Rebellious.

"Do you know the rule Gale?" Delly asks with sad eyes.

"What rule?" I ask.

"Gale... If you say something the President thinks might cause an uprising, he will bring your close friends and family to the Capitol during the Games. They'll question them and then maybe turn them into avoxes." Delly says.

"Oh. Well what I said wasn't too bad." I say looking at my shoes.

I didn't know that. That makes me want to say these kinds of things during the Games even more now though. If Katniss was brought here, she would tell Snow misleading things. That I'm a good guy, and would never try to do anything of the sort.

"I won't do it again." I say.

"Good. Let's keep you and your family alive." Delly says and hugs me.

"Good strategy." I say back smiling.

I hug her back, and know in my head that these are exactly the kinds of things I'm going to say.

**5 reviews for next chapter! ALMOST 100 REVIEWS! I'm so happy! :'D You guys are freaking amazing! Remember to also do my poll!**


	15. 3 Hours Left

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: 3 Hours Left

Katniss' POV

"Wow um... I guess Gale really likes Delly then." Peeta says.

"Yeah... Only after he saw me and you hugging outside of the Justice Building." I say.

"He used to like you apparently." Peeta says with a frown.

"Yeah I know that's weird. I thought we both just looked at each other as best friends... Not something else." I say.

This is true. Gale never really gave me any hints that he liked me. I find it not like him just to give up on me when he saw me hugging Peeta. He would get jealous, but give up? But I guess he likes Delly now. That's the end of it. Why am I thinking of this anyway? One of them will probably be gone in a couple weeks... This shouldn't matter to me. I should just think, oh, good for him. I need some time to clear my mind.

"Do you want me to stay the night?" Peeta asks.

"You better get home. Your dad is probably worried. Plus I don't want you to catch sick." I say.

"When I was sick you stayed with me." Peeta says.

"True, but I had no choice. You were sleeping in _my_ bed." I say with a chuckle.

"True." He says. "I guess I should get home. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Peeta grabs his stuff and walks out the front door.

"Time for you to go to bed." Prim says. "Sleep helps get over sickness."

My mother and Prim help me into bed, and then my mother goes back into her room. Prim snuggles up next to me.

"I missed sleeping with my big sister." She says.

"I missed sleeping with a certain little duck I know." I say.

Prim giggles.

"You don't think I'll get sick do you?" She asks.

"No. I'm almost over it." I say and turn away from Prim. "Goodnight."

"Night night." She says.

I hear her breathing slow down, and I know she's asleep. No matter how hard I try though, I can't do the same. Not letting Peeta spend the night was probably the worst decision I made this week. Maybe not the _worst_ decision. Now Gale hates me. That's sort of exaggerating though isn't it? I'm sure he doesn't hate me. He just doesn't like me like that... Anymore. Now he likes Delly. What if though... He was just saying that for the games? Just as entertainment for the Capitol? It sort of sounds like something he would do. I finally find my happy place, hunting with my dad in the woods, and drift off to sleep.

I wake up abruptly from a strange nightmare. Gale completely pushed me away, as a friend even, and went off out of my life to be with Delly, and even Peeta. Prim hears me wake up.

"Is there something wrong?" She asks. "You're not the one to have nightmares."

I wish Peeta were here so I could just break down and cry in his arms. But I have to stay strong for Prim.

"I know Prim. Ever since the games... I have been. It's nothing though, I'm fine. Go back to sleep." I tell her.

"Are you sure? You always help me with my nightmares." She says.

"I'm okay. Go back to sleep." I say again.

"No it's not okay, Katniss." Prim says. "I tell you about all my problems, and you tell me nothing. I'm old enough to know these things now."

I sigh.

"Okay Prim. I had a dream about losing Gale. For some reason I never thought of him... As a boyfriend, but for some reason him liking Delly makes me jealous. In my dream he left me. He went off to be with Delly. Even Peeta left." I say.

Prim looks at me in silence with a sad look.

"I'm so sorry Katniss." She says.

"Don't be. None of this is your fault. Now will you back to sleep?" I say.

"Yes." She agrees finally. "Thank you."

I feel after this small conversation with Prim, we have grown a lot closer. I feel like now I truly can tell her anything. Not just Gale and Peeta. I fall back asleep.

I wake up the next morning, and nothing about me feels sick anymore. Prim is gone, and so is my mother. I look at a note they left on the counter.

"Went to the hob. Be back at 5." I see in Prim's neat cursive.

I really need to hunt. Our family is out of food. Also, I promised Gale to drop off a load once a week to his family too. Without hesitation, I get dressed and grab my stuff. But, I find myself running to the bakery instead of the woods. I see Peeta frosting a cake up front. I knock on the outside window and he smiles.

"Katniss! Come in!" He says behind the glass.

I walk inside the bakery and find no one there but Peeta and one of his older brothers.

"Hi! You must be Katniss! Peeta told me all about you." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Uhh... Yeah Rye. Ha-ha..." Peeta says and his face turns beet red.

"Nice to meet you Rye." I say.

"Hey Peety where's Wheat?" Rye asks Peeta.

"You know where it is! In that big crate over there!" Peeta says.

"Not the grain stuff, our brother stupid!" Rye says.

"Oh..." Peeta says and his face goes red with embarrassment. "He went with our parents to the hob."

I laugh.

"What?" Peeta asks shyly.

"It's funny to watch you guys argue and stuff." I say.

"Well it happens a lot between me and Peety here." Rye says. "Isn't that right?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Peeta says with an annoyed tone.

"Awe little Peety has such a hard life." Rye says with a pouty face.

I can't help but burst out laughing. When Peeta and Rye fight, it is just so funny. They argue about the most ridiculous things. It kind of makes me wish I had a brother, so I could have this kind of playful relationship. In a way I did. Gale was always like a brother to me. But Prim... is irreplaceable.

"Well your 18! Wheat is 20! You guys don't have to go in the Reaping anymore!" Peeta says.

"Yup! This was my last year! Never thought of that I guess... I'm so sorry Peeta..." Rye says with a serious face.

And with that, both of them just start cracking up.

"Hey Katniss, you wanna help me frost this cake?" Peeta asks.

"I don't know Peeta... I wouldn't be any good." I say.

"Here I'll help you." He says.

He stands behind me and holds his hands over mine. We start to make cursive letters on the cake. H-A-P-P-Y B-I-R-T-H-D-AY. It actually looks pretty good. Peeta loosens his grip on my hands and we drop the frosting bag.

"See? Easy." He says.

"Yeah, when I have a professional baker guiding me through it." I say with a short laugh.

"Believe me Katniss I am far from professional. You should see the cakes in the Capitol!" He says dreamily.

"Whose this cake for?" I ask.

"Whoever buys it. We'll fill in the blank space with their name when they do." Peeta says.

I lean up against counter and he faces me. I look up at those blue eyes for a minute. I wonder what would happen if we did like each other, and I was with him in the end. I stop my worries about everything for a second, and just lean in and kiss him. Something stirs inside me, wanting me to kiss him more. We just keep kissing, and kissing right there in the bakery. I finally pull away.

"Didn't know you had that in you, Peety!" Rye says from the sales counter.

"You were watching us?" Peeta asks embarrassed.

"Hard not to when you guys make out right in front of me!" Rye says and cracks up.

"Uhh... Yeah..." I say with my cheeks feeling hot.

"But really Katniss, what was that for?" Peeta says in a low enough voice for Rye not to hear.

"I just thought it would be nice to drop all of my worries for a minute or two... I'm not sure what it is Peeta. When I'm with you I feel completely... At ease." I say.

He looks down at me.

"When I'm with you... I feel the same." Peeta says and kisses me one more time.

"Ugh break it up you two. The Games start in 3 hours." Rye says.

"This reminds me Peeta..." I say with a sigh. "I have something to tell you."

**Oh snap! What does Katniss have to tell Peeta?! 5 reviews and I'll post next chapter so you guys will know! Remember to check out "Christmas in District 12" and my upcoming story "The Start of Forever"! Remember to also do the poll!**


	16. A Few Confessions

**Hey guys! Sorry this took me so long! I'm so sorry! Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: A Few Confessions

Katniss' POV

"Just kidding!" I say to Peeta and hit him on the shoulder. "Race you to the woods!"

"You're on!" Peeta says and starts to run after me.

Kid. I feel like a kid again. It feels like one of those warm days Prim and I would go outside and play tag. I actually do have some things on my mind to tell Peeta though. I just didn't want to say the stuff in front of Rye. I get to the fence and I know I've beat Peeta here. Just as I'm about to duck under, he yells my name.

"Katniss, no!" Peeta screams. "The fence!"

I stop and listen. I hear that familiar humming sound that means the fence is live with electricity. How could I be so stupid! Of course there's electricity today! People need electricity to watch The Games today, the Capitol will make sure all the Districts are tuned in.

"Well thanks for saving me for the 3rd time Peeta..." I say. "That was really close."

"No kidding, Katniss! You could've been killed!" Peeta says frantically.

"I'm alright now, Peeta. Hey though, wasn't that race fun? It made me feel like a kid again." I say.

"But Katniss..." Peeta says with a laugh. "We still are kids."

"Well maybe YOU are." I say laughing.

"What do you mean I'm a kid?" Peeta says in a little boy voice.

"Awe poor little Peety!" I say copying what Rye called him.

"Don't you think it bothers me enough that Rye and Wheat call me that?" Peeta asks.

"Awe poor Peety doesn't like to be called Peety anymore!" I say in a pouty voice. "Peety wants to be called _Peeta _since he's such a big 16 year old now! Isn't that right Peety?"

"Whatever Catty." Peeta says with a smirk on his face.

"Catty?" I say and laugh. "That's really the best you can do?"

"Poor little Catty doesn't like to be called Catty! Awe!" Peeta says.

"Alright, alright I get it Peeta. I won't call you Peety anymore." I say.

"Fine then! But I'm still calling you Catty!" Peeta says.

"You better not or I'll... Hey! The fence!" I say.

We listen to the fence and the silent hum is gone. I hesitantly reach my hand out to the fence. I finally touch it, and nothing happens. The electric charge is gone. I guess the Games don't start for 3 hours as it is...

"Well wanna come with me hunting?" I turn and ask Peeta.

"You sure? What happens if when we come back..." Peeta starts.

"Oh the fence? We'll only be gone 20 minutes tops. The fence will still be dead. The Hawthorne family and the Everdeen family need food." I say to him.

"Do you drop off food to The Hawthorne's a lot?" Peeta asks.

"Now I do once a week. Gale and I promised each other if this ever happened we'd take care of the others family." I say with a sigh. "And this happened. If I we're gone he would've done the same for me."

"Really makes me think... How are the Cartwright's doing? Delly's family doesn't make much money. It might be nice of me to drop off a loaf of bread to their house." Peeta says.

I didn't know the Cartwright's didn't have much money. I always thought Delly's family was wealthy for some reason. They must be taking this pretty hard. Their only child went in The Hunger Games. And that child happens to be probably the sweetest girl in District 12. I'm surprised her and Prim never met! Maybe if Delly was a little younger, her and Prim would be best friends. Her parents have to be nice to raise a girl like that.

"Hey wait a second... Sally's birthday is tomorrow." Peeta says out of nowhere.

"Sally?" I ask.

"Yeah, Sally. Delly's mom. We could bring her that cake we made!" Peeta says.

"Yeah, we could do that tomorrow! How horrible to have her daughter gone on her birthday..." I say.

"It really is terrible. Delly's parents are the nicest people I know." Peeta says and looks down at his feet.

Figures. I knew they HAD to be nice.

"Don't feel bad Peeta. We'll wake up early tomorrow, and bring Sally that cake. I'm sure she'd be happy just to see you if she's anything like Delly." I say trying to cheer him up.

"Yep. She's A LOT like Delly." Peeta says and I see tears beginning to well in his eyes. "It really just hit me Katniss... Here we are having so much fun like this, and then there are those moments that we realize... They're gone. These days I've had with you have been so much fun! But..."

"I know Peeta. It's Bittersweet. This is the worst kind of torture the Capitol can have on us." I say and I pull him in for a hug. "Will Delly and Gale leaving... In a way it's been a tragedy, but in another..."

"A blessing." He says and continues to hold me.

"I rather have _us_ in The Hunger Games than them." I say.

What if that did happen? Surely Peeta and I would never be as close as we are now.

"I don't." Peeta says with a frown.

"And why is that?" I ask.

"I don't know... I wouldn't want both of us to die without me telling you something very important." Peeta says.

What could he tell me that's important? I've barely known him ever. He hasn't even been part of my life until he threw the bread!

"...Which is?" I ask.

"It's too important to tell you now I'll tell you later." Peeta says.

"Alright well let's go hunting already!" I say and duck under the fence.

Peeta runs right after me. I grab my bow from under the log, and run further up the hill to look for game. I shoot 3 squirrels, another wild turkey and a rabbit. Prim, my mother and I have had enough turkey, so I'll give that Hazelle. I'll also give her 2 squirrels.

"Wow Katniss you're so... Flawless." Peeta says from behind.

"Uh... Thanks." I say. "In what way?"

"In everything you do. How you hunt, take care of your family, take care of people..." Peeta says about to list more things.

"Trust me; I cannot take care of people. I'm not my mother. Or Prim." I say. "I'm not my mother like Prim is. I'm more like my father."

"Oh yes you can. You took care of me." Peeta says. "I was really sick."

"I might have taken care of you mentally and stuff, but my mother and Prim are the ones who made you better." I say truthfully.

Of course Peeta didn't get better from me. What a silly guy. If he only had known... Usually when my mom and Prim take patients in, I run off into the woods and don't come back till the patient is gone. Something about him though... About how helpless he was. Or more than that, how helpless _I _was that day. Him losing Delly, me losing Gale, staying seemed like the only thing to do.

"Why did you stay with me that night? You could've slept on the floor or couch. Or better yet, just took me home." Peeta says.

"Because _I _needed you Peeta. I felt I had no choice but to sleep with you that night. When Gale left... I needed someone. Sleeping alone without Prim wouldn't work for me. And taking you home was not an option... Your mother." I say with a frown.

"And that second night when I kissed you, and when I kiss you all the time... Why do you kiss back?" He asks me.

"Same reason." I say. "Not because I want to, because I need to."

I'm not sure if this answer is even true itself anymore. Because the truth is I do _need_ to kiss him, but I probably also _want _to. I don't want him to know this of course, he doesn't think of me in that way.

"Oh." Peeta says. "You didn't even want to in the slightest?"

"Well... Truthfully..." I say and bite my lip.

No words come out. What do I say? Do I lie to him and say no? Do I tell the truth and say yes? I hesitantly nod.

"Me too." He says with a smile. "Hey, 2 hours till The Games. We should drop off that stuff to Mrs. Hawthorne."

"Uh... Yeah..." I say still blushing. "Let's go."

**You probably know how it is by now. 5 reviews, 1 new chapter! Next chapter I'll probably focus on Delly and Gale preparing for the games! Remember to do my poll too please!**


	17. In 5432

**Sorry for the delay! Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: In 5...4...3...2...

Gale's POV

This is it. Today is the day. Everything is planned. In just 2 hours Delly and I will be off to the arena. What will it be like? No one knows. Will our plan work? Of course, it's perfect. She runs to get supplies, while I go kill off a few careers. That part will be no problem. But the arena... What if it's something both of us are completely unfamiliar with? We'll figure something out. Especially with how many sponsors we'll have. Capitol people will fall in love with us as a "couple." I sit on the couch staring off into the distance of the mountains that surround the Capitol. I hear a door close quietly, and see Delly walk in.

"Hey... So 2 hours right?" She asks and sits down next me.

"Are you nervous?" I ask her.

"A little... Not really. If anyone, all the other tributes should be nervous! They're up against us!" She says with a laugh.

"I wonder what the arena will be like." I say.

"I think everyone is Gale." She says and snuggles next to me. "I just hope it's something we have knowledge about."

She continues talking, but I tune out. I take a moment just to look at Delly. Her bouncy loose blonde curls and those sparkling blue eyes. Something inside me wants to just... Kiss her. Should I? What would she think? What does it matter anyway...? We're about to go in a game where we fight to the death. Okay Gale. You got this. I stop her from talking by planting a kiss on her lips. To my surprise, she puts her hand on the back of my head and continues to kiss me. I pull away, and look down at her. I try to say something, but no words can escape my lips.

"Don't say anything." She whispers and smiles. "I liked it."

Katniss' POV

"Ready to go see the Hawthorne's?" I ask Peeta.

"Yeah, sure." Peeta says. "Can we stop by the bakery really quick? I have to tell Rye something."

"Sure no problem." I say.

I take his hand and we begin our walk to the bakery. We pass by the Hob, and Greasy Sae stops me to whisper something in my ear.

"You and the baker's boy look cute together." She says.

"Uh... Thanks." I say. "But we're not together."

Peeta and I continue pass shops, and homes until we finally arrive at the bakery. Peeta lets go of my hand and pokes his head into the shop.

"RYE!" He yells. "I'm going to Katniss' house to watch the Games. I'll be home later."

We wait a moment for a response. Then Rye walks out with a disturbed look on his face.

"Don't you think you ought to be at the Cartwright's to watch that?" He asks.

"No... Katniss needs me there to watch the Games with her." Peeta says seriously.

I give Rye a short nod.

"Oh I see..." Rye says. "Okay, I guess I'll see you later then."

I take Peeta's hand again, and we walk at a slow pace to the Seam. I stop at a house near mine, and look through the window. Hazelle is there washing clothes of course. I knock on the door and she opens it with a smile.

"Katniss!" She says and pulls me in for a hug. "Please, come in."

I walk inside the house and motion for Peeta to come inside also. He steps in cautiously.

"And who is this?" Hazelle asks me.

"Oh, that's Peeta. He's um... Delly's best friend." I say.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Peeta! I think Gale mentioned you in his interview." She says in a happy tone.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Hawthorne." He says and shakes her hand.

"Well I got you two squirrels and a turkey. Should that be enough until next time?" I ask and hand Hazelle the game.

"Perfect." She says. "Katniss, Peeta, please sit down. I was just about to make some wintergreen tea."

I look around the room. Where are the other Hawthorne kids? They should be here to watch the games with their mother.

"Where are the kids?" I ask.

"They went to their friends houses... They'll be back soon. I'm just trying to get their mind off of it." She replies with a frown. "I've been holding up okay. Something inside me knows that he has a great chance of making it out. Especially with him liking that Delly girl. Capitol people will love the idea of them as a couple. Did you know anything about him liking her Katniss?"

"No I didn't..." I say. "Apparently he thinks me and Peeta are a thing."

"Delly never said anything about her liking Gale." Peeta says. "We never got to see what she thought about that."

Hazelle sets two plain white teacups in front of us. She fills each up to the top with tea. Something comes up in my mind. Maybe Gale doesn't like Delly. Maybe... it's just a strategy to get sponsors. It does seem like a plan Gale would make.

"Unless... What if it's just a strategy?" I say.

"You mean like to get sponsors?" Peeta asks.

"Gale is a smart boy. This plan sounds like something he would think of." Hazelle says. "He worries me though... What he said in the interview was very rebellious. I don't want us sent to the Capitol to straighten things out."

"Delly surely told him the rule after the interview." Peeta says. "She has enough common sense to do that."

Hazelle looks down at the table with a frown.

"That's the thing though. With him knowing that, he might just want to say those things more. That's what makes him rebellious. If he can break the rules of the Capitol, he'll do it." She says with a sigh.

"He has to know how much risk that puts us in..." I say.

"Would they make Delly's friends and family go too?" Peeta asks.

"No Peeta." I say. "Delly wouldn't have anything to do with what he says."

I look down at my teacup wondering what would happen. Would they just take me because he mentioned me? Or Peeta too? He was mentioned. Would he go so far that he'd have to be taken out of the games? Impossible. Maybe a direct threat to Snow would force him to be taken out.

"Katniss, are you okay? You look like you're about to throw up." Peeta says and rests a hand on my back.

"Do I?" I ask with embarrassment.

"A little bit." Hazelle says.

"I'm okay... Just nervous for the Games to start. That's all." I lie.

"Maybe we should go." Peeta says.

"Yes Katniss. If you're feeling sick, you should go home. Your mother will know how to settle your stomach." Hazelle says. "I'll see you soon."

Peeta and I set our teacups in the sink and walk to the door.

"Thanks for the tea Mrs. Hawthorne, it was delicious. I should stop by more often!" Peeta says.

Hazelle lets out a short laugh.

"Anytime, Peeta." She says.

Peeta takes my hand again, and we begin walking back to my house. It was a beautiful day in District 12, really. The sun was shining on the tall trees, and a warm breeze flew through the air. Today would be one of those days that Gale and I would escape everything. We'd go out in the woods for the whole day, not caring that the Games were on. Besides, it was never anyone we knew anyway. Today is different. Peeta and I reach my house, and we sit down on the couch in front of the TV. Not long until the Games will start. He puts his arm around me, and begins to stroke my hair. I close my eyes and just wish today would be as peaceful as this. His voice interrupts the silence.

"You lied back there."He says. "You're not nervous for the Games to start. You told me you had total faith in them."

"Well I'm more nervous for us to tell you the truth, Peeta. What if he says something completely rebellious and we get sent there?" I say.

"What could he possibly say that is THAT bad?" Peeta asks.

"We already saw his little episode back at the Interviews. I guess you're right though. What's the worst he could say?" I reassure myself.

"I just couldn't lose you, Katniss. You're all I have left." He says.

"What about your family?" I ask.

"Well I guess my brothers and dad are something." He says.

I hear a door open then close. I look to the front door, and to my surprise, see the Head Peacekeeper, Cray. My mother and Prim walk in the room and have a shocked look on their face. We've never seen old Cray come to our door before.

"Cray, come in." I say.

"I have something for you Katniss." Cray says and pulls a letter out from his jacket. "From The Capitol I guess. Not sure what it's about, but it was sent here on a coal train this morning. I best be going to the square to see the Games."

With that, I close the door and Cray walks off to the square. I look at the letter. In black cursive letters on the envelope reads "Katniss Everdeen." It smells like... Roses for some reason.

"Read that after, Katniss." Prim says. "The Games are about to start."

Gale's POV

"Okay, so we have the plan right?" I ask Delly.

"Yes. I run to get weapons and supplies, while you take out some careers." Delly says.

"Get the most lethal weapons you can get. Swords, knives, and a bow maybe... Snares. Then run as fast as you can. Go North about a mile, and we'll meet up there." I say.

"How will we know if one of us doesn't make it..." She asks.

"Delly." I say in a serious tone. "We'll make it. I promise. Now this is the last time we'll see each other until then. Come here."

I pull Delly in for a short hug and then we walk over to Haymitch on the elevator. He has a weird look on his face. One I've never seen him have before. Was it... Sad? I speak up.

"Wow Haymitch, are you actually sober?" I ask with a short laugh.

"I'm only sober around people I care about. And you two are the only tributes I've really ever cared about. Be sure not to tell anyone when one of you gets back to District 12 okay?" He says. "I heard your strategy. That's brilliant. And I saw you guys kissing. Just practice right?"

"Uh... Yeah. Just practice." I say.

"Any last advice?" Delly asks as were about to step out of the elevator.

"You guys don't need any further instruction from me. Stay alive." He says.

With that, Delly and I walk holding hands to the hovercraft. A thin ladder rolls down to us.

"I'll be right behind you." I say.

We begin to climb up the ladder, and then something makes us freeze. Like a current or something goes through our bodies, making us stop from moving. The ladder moves up, and a Peacekeeper helps us on board. They assign us chairs in two different rooms in the hovercraft. A lady walks by and asks for my arm.

"Give me your arm." She says.

With that comment, I pull my arm back away from her and frown.

"Why? Are you just going to kill me on spot? I bet that needle is poison." I say to her rolling my eyes.

"I said I need your arm." She says strictly. "You need this tracker to go into the arena."

"Oh, because we are all so excited to go into the arena." I say sarcastically. "You think we volunteered for this? Signed up to give away our lives? I don't think so!"

I hear some tributes whisper to others, agreeing with what I said, while others just nod. The Careers shoot me dirty looks.

"You have no right to say something like that about the Games. It's in the rulebook. I can call security." She says.

"What are they going to do? Throw me off the Hovercraft? I'm pretty sure it'd be hard to replace the District 12 male tribute at this point. Go ahead, call them." I say.

The lady looks around the room. Her face softens.

"Look, kid. I don't want to be here anymore than you do. But I'm just doing my job. Now give me your arm, _please._" She says.

"Fine, but the first thing I do in the arena will be ripping this thing out of my arm." I say.

The lights on the Hovercraft dim and the big picture windows shut. The other Tributes begin to look more and more nervous. The Hovercraft lifts up into the air, and we begin our journey. I speak up over to the Career tributes. I remember their names.

"So you two... Cato and Glimmer. You guys are Careers? What made you decide to commit suicide?" I ask.

Cato gets and angry look on his face. As does Glimmer.

"I'm not committing suicide. When I win, I'll bring pride to District 2." He says in an annoyed voice.

"When I win, I'll bring pride to District 1." Glimmer says in a proud voice.

"Oh really? Both of you will? Last time I checked only one person could win The Hunger Games. So this little alliance you guys have is pointless. Only one of you Careers can win. But this year is different... None of you will." I say.

Cato looks even more annoyed.

"And what makes you say that?" He asks.

"Because you guys will be the first to go." I say.

Cato now looks genuinely worried, and so does Glimmer. I outsmarted them. Basically told them they were committing suicide with me in the Games. The Hovercraft stutters, and then comes to a stop. We're let off into a garage-type place, and I'm led into a room. There waiting my stylist, Portia.

"Are you ready to get dressed, Gale?" She asks me.

"Don't think I have much choice... How long do I have until I have to go?" I ask.

"About twenty minutes... Let's get you dressed and then we'll talk." She says with a sigh.

I dress down to my under clothes, and she hands me a stack of brand new clothes. I put on green cargo pants, and a black t-shirt. I slip on a brand new pair of black leather boots. Portia walks over to me and slips a black jacket on me.

"The arena must be cold." I say. "Good thing I come from 12, so I can handle it."

Pressure begins to set in. I don't worry as much about myself now as I do Delly. Will she make it to the Cornucopia and get out with supplies? She is the fastest tribute. Her part is just a manner of grabbing, and running. I have to kill, grab, and run. Killing will be no problem. The arrogance of the Careers gives me an adrenaline rush to stab a sword into their chest.

"Have some water, Gale. I wish I had some food for you, but that's against the rules." Portia says.

"Thank you, Portia." I say and gulp down a whole glass of water.

A loud voice booms over the intercom.

"Tributes on plates." They say.

I go over to Portia and give her a hug.

"I'll miss you. See you when I get out." I say.

I stand on the circular metal plate. A glass wall surrounds me, and the plate begins to rise me up. When my head reaches the surface, I can't help the wide smile across my face. The arena... Is a forest. This will be no problem at all. Delly stands directly North of me. She looks behind her North, and gives a thumbs up down at her side. I do the same and she smiles. The same voice comes on only louder, announcing the time.

"In 5... 4... 3... 2..."

**5 reviews for next chapter! Also do my poll please!**


End file.
